While You Were Gone
by Hanane EL Mokkadem
Summary: Sam tells Leah to take Bella away from Forks while they deal with Victoria. After they leave Forks Leah and Bella get in trouble. And Bella calls Alice and Jasper, the only Cullens she's stil in touch with for help. Jasper sends Peter to bail them out.
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Thanks to crimsoncherry for beta-ing this chapter. You're awesome!

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

**Bella**

"Sam is going to fucking kill me." Leah said matter-of-factly.

"Not only is he going to kill me, but he will do it slowly. That way he can enjoy every fucking second of it."

She made a chocking sound. "Hell forget about Sam, what about Charlie, Paul, Jake, and pretty much any other goddamn member of our pack."

She groaned "Jake...Fuck Bella, he is going to murder me when he finds out about this. He warned me not to get you in trouble. He said; this is not spring break Leah! We are only sending you away so you can protect her, while we deal with the red head."

"I sure did a great job in protecting you." She said sarcastically. "I am so going to die! Fuck! I can literally see my life flash before my eyes. It isn't much but it's still my life, and I'd like to keep it." She rambled on.

I was praying to God for a miracle. I wanted him to send a tornado, a hurricane, an avalanche. I was praying he would drop a fucking meteor on her head. That's how bad I wanted her to shut up.

"Would you shut the fuck up!" I said rubbing my head. "I have a fucking hangover and your killing me here!"

She snorted. "You deserve it Swan. This is all your fucking fault."

My fault? My fault? Hell no! If it wasn't for her and her 'Oh Bella one more drink won't kill you' routine none of this shit would have happened. I was like ninety percent sure of that...Okay maybe fifty.

"My fault?" I asked smirking "Sure it is. Keep telling that to yourself maybe you'll believe it."

She grinned. "If it wasn't for the fact that those fuckers can read my mind in wolf form, laying the blame with you would have totally worked."

I snorted "Not fucking likely, I'm Bella Swan. I don't usually do shit like this. You on the other hand..."

She buried her head in her hands and groaned. "I am so fucking dead!"

I laughed. "Seriously Leah stop worrying so much. We did this together, no one is going to blame you."

She looked at me with an incredulous look. "Are you high? Of course they're gonna blame me! I'm supposed to be the one to protect you, not get you into trouble."

I cringed when I heard the word trouble. She was right my father was gonna be killing someone, I was just pretty sure that I'd be the one to die and not Leah.

Sure, Leah would get a lecture, but since my dad doesn't know Leah went with me to protect me, he is not gonna blame her for anything.

She was right about Sam, though; he was going to explode. And don't even get me started about Paul and Jake.

Oh, we were in so much trouble. I thought to myself. I need to get us out of this mess.

What if I called someone else? Instead of my dad or one of the pack? I could call someone else I knew I could trust. But who? My thoughts brought me to one person...Well two actually but since they were together...

Yeah, I could totally do that, I could call Alice. She probably didn't see what happened to us since I'm with Leah and she can't see werewolves.

We figured that out the hard way. Or rather I figured it out the hard way. By jumping off a motherfucking cliff in a storm.

A cliff, no sane person should ever jump off of in clear weather. The pack does it, but then again, no one ever did claim them to be sane.

After I jumped off of the cliff, Alice and Jasper -who both though I was dead- came to see if they could help Charlie in any way. When they arrived they found a very pissed off Paul holding a very wet me in his arms. Needles to say that conversation didn't go well. There was a lot of growling and I'm pretty sure I saw some drool. But overall no one got killed, so I didn't complain.

Paul was worried that Edward would come back too, but Alice assured him that no one but Jasper knew about what happened.

After Edward left me on the forest floor crying my heart out. He apparently left the family, and was somewhere in far away land, so he couldn't read their minds. At that point in time I wanted Edward Cullen to come back. Just so I could test the theory about a vampire's balls and a crowbar. I so was not gonna use my foot for that one. I liked it fine where it was, attached to my body.

No seriously I hated his guts, the motherfucker broke me. And then, he took my family away. I was glad I still had Jasper and Alice in my life. We didn't have any contact until after I jumped off that cliff. When we saw each other again she just couldn't walk away from me, and I sure as hell wasn't planning on letting her. She left me her number and we've stayed in touch ever since. I was going to have to call her. It's not like I had any choice.

I turned to Leah who had her head still buried in her hands. "Lee, I don't want to call the pack or my dad, not just yet anyway."

She instantly looked up. "Why? You wanna try and keep this from them?" She snorted. "They are gonna know the next time I phase Bells, there is no use in trying to hide anything from those fuckers."

I took a deep breath. "Not so much as hide, more like not tell them right away." She looked confused. "OK...But who are you going to call because I've got no one."

I hesitated. "Um...I was thinking...maybe Alice?" I waited for the angry outburst. It never came.

Instead she looked at me with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I know you expected me to flip out, because I just saw that whole duck and cover routine you just did. But honestly, I got nothing. If that leech saves my ass from the meat grinder, I'll happily kiss her bloodsucking ass. Well maybe not happily, but you get my drift."

I heard the shuffling sound of feet getting dragged across the floor.

Me and Leah both abandoned our conversation, and watched as a man walked over to us in a slow stride. He looked at us with a disapproving expression and started talking.

"Miss Swan, Miss Clearwater. You can make your phone-call now." The Police officer said while opening our jail cell.

* * *

_Hey guys,_

_I know, I know I've started yet another fanfic. Please people don't hate me; I haven't been able to get this story out of my head._

_I've tried writing for my other stories but all I can think of is this story._

_I really, really need some feedback. I need to know what your take on this one._

_Do you wanna read more? Or should I just stop before I embarrass my self._

_Let me know dudes._

_xxx Hanane xxx_


	2. A Fucking Paper Cut

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Many thanks to crimsoncherry for beta-ing this mess I dare to call a story.

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE: A Fucking Paper Cut_

**Bella**

_One year earlier._

Today was the day of my eighteenth birthday. I must say, it did not go as expected, not even close actually.

I figured, Alice would insist on celebrating my birthday, I would say no. She'd ignore me, and I'd try my best to live through it.

I was figuratively speaking of course, I had no idea that I'd actually end up literally trying to live through it.

Just like I had no idea of the fact that Jasper would try to eat me. And when I say eat me, I do not mean in a good way.

I'd like to think that if I'd known what was coming, I could have done something to change it. But then again, maybe not. Fate is a very cruel bitch. Who knows what would have happened instead.

Perhaps Rosalie would have decided to like me, and act like a normal person for once. I'm honestly not sure which one of the two scenarios I'd prefer. I don't like Rose. I don't think I ever will. It has to do with the whole bully thing, picking on people weaker then you. It just pisses me off.

That party -that I didn't even fucking want in the first place- changed the fabric of the tapestry of my future.

The incident that made Jasper want to drain me dry, that would have been so small and insignificant in any other household, had the effect of a nuclear explosion in this one. When I opened the gift Carlisle and Esme bought me, and cut my finger on that little piece of paper, all hell broke loose. All because of a paper cut. Yeah you heard me...a fucking paper cut. A paper cut in house full of vampires.

Their blood lust peaked, and poor Jasper felt it all through his empathic powers. He did the only thing he could, he reacted. I didn't blame him, I couldn't. I didn't particularly like the fact that he tried to eat me, but in the end, he is a fucking vampire. What did they expect?

So it was like I said, I didn't blame him. Edward however, did not see it my way, which just goes to show what an intolerant little bastard he really is. I mean dude, you are a vampire. You know what it's like, and a big part of the reason why Jasper tried to eat me, was because he could feel Edward's desire for my blood. He should have been the first to understand, not the first to judge, and condemn. But no, not Edward fucking Cullen.

Edward Cullen needed to blame everyone but himself for what happened. Like it wasn't his idea to bring a human in a house full of vampires in the first place. All I have to say about that plan is; fucking brilliant. So that's how I spent my eighteenth birthday; feeling guilty because I had a fucking paper cut.

I asked Alice to tell Jasper that I didn't blame him. He apologized through her, he didn't feel like he could trust himself to be in a room with me at that point, which I found very sad. Jasper was Alice's husband and Alice was my best friend. I've always wanted to try and build a relationship with him, but I understood that he found it very difficult to be around me. I tried my best have at least friendly conversations with him, when other members of his family were around. But Edward kept stonewalling me. I didn't like the fact that Edward didn't let me get close to him. I knew that if we had the chance we would have really hit it off, and maybe then the whole killing me for my blood thing wouldn't be such an issue. Maybe if he had something invested in me like a friendship, he could use that to try harder. But Mr 'I'm a control freak' wouldn't talk to me for four days after I made that little suggestion. Asshole.

Three days after the events that took place on my eighteenth birthday, Edward took me out to the woods, and broke me. And when I say broke me, I mean he systematically killed my self esteem, self worth, my hopes and dreams, and my heart. He left me, and took with him the family I'd grown to love, and count on, and the future I expected to have. He told me he didn't want me anymore, and that he and his family were tired at pretending to be something they're not in front of me...human. They left me without any word of goodbye. I have to say, that shit stung like a son of a bitch. It left me in a fucked up state of mind for months.

But thank God Jake was there. He really was a life saver. I could imagine myself falling in love with him down the line. He, of course. Turned out to be a werewolf, that found his perfect mate by imprinting. Go figure, right? Since he didn't imprint on me, I could never take the chance of being with him, and then have him leaving me too. Someone leaving me happened once, I was sure as hell not going to let it happened again. I was not that stupid...thank God.

Jake tried to convince me that I was his soul mate. He said that he sure as hell was not gonna let some higher power choose his mate for him, he wanted me and he would love me and never leave me, not even if he imprinted on someone. Thankfully I did not fall for that bullshit. I implemented the whole; 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me' rule on that one.

He did not give up though. That boy was persistent as hell. Sam was yelling at him to leave me the fuck alone every chance he had. In fact the whole pack tried to get him to give it a rest, but it wouldn't work. He pissed Sam off so much it almost made him phase just thinking about it. He liked me and he did not want to see me hurt. Neither did Leah. She on the other hand did not like me so much. Our relationship was more of a; I know what you've been through one. She was as mean as Cinderella's step mom; which was kind of funny because when Charlie and Sue finally got married, she became my evil step sister. If someone asked her, she would say she hated my guts, but in the end I was still family, and she protected family no matter what. So, that meant no one got to hurt me, except for her. She was funny that way.

Seth on the other hand became the brother I always wanted to have. He was a shy little boy who looked like a man. He was usually quiet except when he was around the pack. Then he came to life. He was also one of my fiercest protectors. He was an easygoing kid, and nice to everyone except Jake, when he was in his 'Bella and me belong together' mood. Which was basically every fucking day.

The rest of the pack treated me like their little sister especially Sam. We had a special bond, I think it was because he found me in the woods after hurricane Edward left. When Victoria started coming around, everyone freaked. I can honestly say I had never felt so loved in my entire life, as that night. Sam went into panick mode, and actually sat on me. It was a good thing I understood that was his wolf side coming out to play, otherwise we would have had a slight problem.

Everyone went crazy. They had to take turns going outside because they kept getting so upset they involuntary phased. Even Paul, and he was someone I thought hated my guts, and would give me to a vampire with a red ribbon tied around me without a second thought. I couldn't have been more wrong. That day was also the start of a very close friendship. Not because we suddenly became friends..as if. Paul wasn't going to get over the whole 'you dated a fucking corpse, you leech-loving whore' thing. But that day I decided that he was going to become my friend no matter what. I figured if he could get this upset in the face of my imminent demise, he couldn't be the ass wipe I always figured he was. Of course I was totally wrong. He was an ass wipe and many other things, he was still worth it though. And I've never regretted starting the 'make Paul like me' campaign

He didn't want anything to do with me. I was after all, a leech-loving whore, his words not mine...obviously. He did receive quite the ass-kicking for calling me that. I do have to point that out. Anyway I kept hounding his ass which didn't fucking work. I was frustrated beyond believe. I didn't know what else to do. And then I realized something. I was not being myself. I was turning into that little Bella Swan, who was so weak. Who needed to have Edward and his family protect her from falling down the stairs. In order to make Paul like me, I was pretending to be her; because she was likable. That scared me because I didn't want to be her. Not anymore, and never again.

I wanted to fall down the stairs...Wait, that didn't come out right, let me explain. When I said that 'I wanted to fall down the stairs', I didn't mean I'm some kind of idiot who enjoys falling off of things. What I meant was; when I fall, I don't want to be caught...not anymore. Falling was a part of being human. That's how we learn. I never wanted to be in that kind of situation again. Their entire family basically worried non stop about my safety. They never gave me a chance to make my own choices, to make my own mistakes. They never let me do anything they considered unsafe, and I couldn't for the life of me remember why I let them take my choices away like that. I wanted to do something to show myself that I could make my own choices, even if they ended badly. So I decided to jump off a cliff.

When I jumped off of the cliff's in La Push, Paul was the one to save me. He saw me jump, jumped in after me, and saved my ass from certain death. After doing that, he chewed my ass out for about a week. He was of course totally wrong about the reason I jumped. The Idiot thought I jumped because I wanted to end my own life...Okay maybe he's not a complete idiot. I get why someone would think that. But I wasn't, I swear to God I wasn't. The reason I jumped was to show myself that I had nothing to be afraid of. The reason I jumped was because I didn't want to be the Bella controlled by Edward to do only what he allowed me to do. I jumped to show myself that there was no way in hell I would ever become that pathetic person I once was. But try explaining that to a pissed off werewolf who was shaking me while he was screeching at me like a girl.

After Paul saved my life, and the screaming -match that in my opinion raised serious doubts about Paul's gender- Paul took me home. I was very cold and Paul's werewolf temperature was exactly what I needed. He picked me up like a groom picks up his bride when entering their home, and held me close. When we arrived at my house, we found a very confused and also very pissed off Jasper and Alice. Paul didn't leave my side for even a second. He stayed there to protect me, even when I told him they would never hurt me. He just snorted and looked at me like I lost my mind...again. After a lot of explaining and reassuring I didn't jump off of that cliff to kill myself, Alice and Jasper left. But not before Jasper gave me a hug and called me little sister. I was glad he did that. It made me feel hope. I'm not even sure for what, but still.

I stayed in close contact with them after that, but it was an unspoken rule never to talk about their other family members. I didn't like to hear about them, it still hurt too much. They understood, and respected my wishes.

My life pretty much remained uneventful...well for my standards at least. Alice stopped panicking after the umpteenth call to ask me if I was alright every time I disappeared off her radar. Believe me that happened a lot. I usually spent most of my days hanging out with the pack. Jake unfortunately doubled his efforts in convincing me I was his soul mate. But, I took it all in stride...Well, until he tried to kiss me that is. Then I punched him and broke my hand, to the amusement and anger of every member of the pack. I was pissed off myself. First I was like 'whatever dude your freaking imprint God basically told you I'm not the one for you... just, take a freakin' hint'! But when he kissed me I exploded. I couldn't understand why he would do such a thing. I was perfectly clear; I would never ever start a relationship with him. And then he had to do something stupid like that. It took me a while to forgive and forget that one, it almost destroyed our friendship.

But Jake wised up in the end. We were now closer then ever, although I did have to admit Paul now held the same place in my heart Jake once did. Something I though was impossible.

Things were safe, and I was finally back to myself...well my true self anyway. The meek little weak Bella was upgraded, and I was the end result. I was now a foul mouthed, in your face, take it or leave it hot head. The guys always joked that me and Paul had switched a little bit of our personalities with each other. He became more bearable, and I became a bitch. They liked me better this way, I think. I liked me better this way, and that's what's most important in the end.

Life was going well for me. For the first time in ages, I felt like my luck had changed. Thing's could always be better of course. Hanging out with the pack meant I had no sense of privacy, whatever I told one member, would be heard in the collective mind when they phased. I was okay with that though, kind of. It reminded me of the Cullen's a lot. With their sense of smell and hearing, Edward's mind reading ability, and Jasper's empath mojo, they didn't have any secrets either. I spent the majority of my time in La Push, especially with Victoria running around. The guys didn't like me going off on my own, they were all very protective of me. And that protectiveness increased ten folds the day I died.

Hi Guys,

I hope you liked it. Please review. If you have any suggestions or thoughts feel free to share them with me.

I love feedback.

xxx Hanane xxx


	3. The Day I Died

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**GUYS please review! I need to know if I fucked up!**

**Give it up fot crimsoncherry and her awesome beta-ing skills!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Things were safe, and I was finally back to myself...well my true self anyway. The meek little weak Bella was upgraded, and I'm the result. I was now a foul mouthed, In your face, take it or leave it hot head. The guys always joked me and Paul switched a little bit of our personalities with each other. He became more bearable, and I became a bitch. They liked me better this way, I think. I liked me better this way, and that's whats most important in the end._

_The guys were all very protective of me. And that protectiveness increased ten folds the day I died._

CHAPTER TWO: The Day I Died

**Bella**

The day I died was nice, sunny and bright.

I felt like it was going to be the best day ever, until Paul told me he imprinted.

He broke my heart that day.

And not because I was in love with Paul or something. It was nothing like that at all. Paul had become my best friend, and I was convinced I lost him.

You see until that day, I was the most important person in Paul's life. He was an orphan, and didn't have any other family. The pack was his number one priority. And when we became best friends, as close as a brother and sister. I became his family, which meant I was now his number one priority.

When I heard he imprinted I panicked. Instead of feeling like I was gaining a sister, I felt like I was loosing a brother.

It all leads back to my abandonment issues and Edward fucking Cullen. It figures that that son of a bitch continued having such an impact on my life. It was kind of ironic that after all of the worrying about my safety and protecting he always did, he was the one that ultimately got me killed.

Paul called me to ask if I could come to his house. I could tell that he was very excited about something, but he said he didn't want to say anything over the phone. I immediately got in my old truck and drove down to La Push.

When I arrived at Paul's house he came walking out. He probably heard my car pull up on account of his superior werewolf hearing.

Ha! Who am I kidding, I think a hard hearing person could pick up the sounds that come out of my piece of shit truck.

He opened the door before I even had the chance and quickly pulled me out of the truck, giving me a rib-cracking hug.

"Hey Bells! I'm so happy you're here!" He said with a big grin on his face.

That made me even more curious. You see Paul, is not one to grin...well maybe an evil grin. But he's more of the smirking kind of guy. Seeing him like this was a sight for sour eyes, but also very confusing.

"Hey Paul, what's with the happy routine, Did Emily make you your favorite food again?" I asked with a grin on my face. That had to be it. There were only two things in this world that could have a happy effect on Paul; me, and food. And since I didn't do anything, I was banking on Food.

He grinned."No Bells, no food. Which reminds me, I'm fucking hungry, would you mind?" He asked giving me puppy-dog eyes. Everyone in the pack used those on me if they wanted something. They all knew I was a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

I flicked his nose. "Sure Lassie, But only if you tell me whats got you so happy." He nodded his agreement.

I sighed "OK then lets get you some grub."

I followed him inside still wondering about what he wanted to tell me. I walked to the kitchen and started getting ingredients out of the fridge, so I could make something to eat for my wolf.

I gave Paul a stern look, "Talk!"

He walked over to the kitchen counter and leaned against it.

"Well me and Jake had patrol yesterday, so I walked over to his house to pick him up, when his sister -You know the one who left La Push to go to college, Rachel- Opened the door. And..." He gave me a goofy grin. "Bells...I-I imprinted...on her...on Jake's sister Rachel. Fuck it's still weird to say out loud."

I felt like he punched me in the gut. Paul Imprinted. My PAUL...imprinted on someone? Oh my God I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I looked at Paul, who was still having some internal dialogue. He didn't see how upset I was. I felt even worse. Paul never not noticed how upset I was. This confirmed all my fears. I wasn't important anymore. He had his sun now, I wouldn't be his anymore. It's not like I could blame him. Who would want me to be their sun, me the girl who looked and walked around like she should be a member of the Adams family.

I felt my heart breaking. Once again I would be alone.

This was my own fucking fault! I was stupid enough to open up to someone when I should have known better. People leave they always do...or they always seemed to leave me anyway. I looked at Paul who was still busy with his own thoughts. I made the decision then and there to be happy for him. To try and never show him how much he hurt me. After playing my acting part. I would leave and not come back. I wouldn't come here for the others either. It would be just a matter of time before they figured out I wasn't worth anything.

They would leave me too. In the end, everybody leaves.

I took a deep breath trying to compose myself. "I'm very happy for you Paul. I hope you'll be happy." I said, doing my best not to cry like a baby.

Paul grinned not noticing my pain. "Thanks Bells, that means so much." I gave him a weak smile. "Eh, Paul I'm sorry to have to be doing this to you but I forgot to do something for Charlie. I need to head back home."

"Oh that's fine," he said absentmindedly. "I'm gonna go and try and see Rachel anyway, and after that I have patrol" He said with a dreamy distracted look on his face.

I didn't feel anything.

I was emotionally numb.

The way he dismissed me so easily, like I was nothing. That's how it looked to me at the time anyway.

I walked back to my truck and how I managed that without stumbling and falling down flat on my ass, is on of life's biggest mysteries.

I turned around to wave goodbye at Paul, but saw that he wasn't even there anymore. He had already walked back into the house without even giving me a hug, kiss on the cheek, or a goodbye wave.

That's when I really realized; I had lost him.

I climbed into my truck and drove. I didn't even know where I was going; I just knew I needed to leave.

When I couldn't see the road anymore I finally realized I was crying. Not just crying but sobbing my heart out.

I stopped the car on the side of the road and tried to figure out what to do next.

I couldn't go to Emily, not anymore. I wasn't part of the pack. Nobody wanted me there, all I ever did was bring them pain anyway.

I didn't want to go home. Where do I go? I was frantically trying to find a place I could go to. Then I knew exactly where to go. I was going to the meadow. I would be able to fall apart there. No one would be able to hear me, and it would be kind of fitting.

It's the place Edward took me, it was a happy place. Well a happy place full of lies and abandonment but still, I could go up there. No one would find me. I made a sobbing sound. As if someone would come looking for me. No one wanted me, if they did they wouldn't keep abandoning me. Yes, the meadow. I could go there, I could disappear there. Just fade away and everyone could be happy without me. Everyone could be safe.

I was such an Idiot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a couple of hours of hiking I finally arrived at the meadow. It was still beautiful but cold somehow.

It didn't matter, it would be a good place to think.

I needed to think about what I was going to do. I knew I wasn't going to kill myself, not that I didn't want to, because I did.

But I wasn't going to. I reacted like an Idiot when I found out about Paul and his imprint. God! Fade away? Disappear? Clearly I'd been watching to many angst/drama television shows.

That was not going to happen!

Even if everybody did abandon me, Charlie loved me.

True. I still was a danger to him, with the whole danger magnet thing. But that didn't mean Id go and off myself. How the hell would that help him?

No, I wasn't going to hurt other people, but I was done being the one getting hurt. I wasn't going to put myself in a situation like this again. After Edward left, I put all my faith in Jacob. And after Jacob it was Paul. I trusted them to fix me, I depended on them and the rest of the pack to take care of me.

First the Cullen's and that Idiot Edward protecting me from everything even myself. And then after they left I handed the task of protecting me to the pack. I should have known that everyone would eventually leave. It's what they do.

And I couldn't depend on other people to fix me, not anymore. I could still have friends. But even on the off-chance that Paul didn't leave me, it wasn't wise to lay my emotional well being with someone else.

I needed to learn to take care of myself. I needed to be able to depend on myself if something like this would ever happen again.

I needed to grow the fuck up!

I was lying on my back watching the sky still thinking about my problems when a sound startled me.

I turned around not knowing what I expected to see. With my luck, who the hell knows! Maybe a bear, or a mountain lion, or a wolf.

It was of course none of the above. It was Victoria, a laughing Victoria.

"Well, well, well," She said still laughing her ass off.

"Off all the bad luck in the world, yours is by far the worse."

Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Seems like my plan of 'gently going into that quiet night' wasn't on hold after all. Well the 'gently' part probably was.

"What? Nothing to say? Oh, that's alright, I've got plenty to say for the both of us." She smirked.

"I can't believe I found you here of all places, without the protection of those mutts. I came here to think off a way to get my hands on you, and here you are...All mine."

"Why?" I asked with a scratchy voice. "Why, do you want to kill me so badly? I never did anything to you? Why are you hunting me?"

I knew I was pretty much a dead woman. All I wanted now was some answers.

She gave me an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? You never did anything to me? You are the reason James is dead!"

"No, I am not!" I said defiantly. "James is the reason why James is dead! If he hadn't come after me, he would still be alive right now. I didn't ask him to, and I'm not the one who killed him. So tell me again, how is this my fault?"

"YOU! If it hadn't been for you, that mind reader wouldn't have killed James. He killed my mate over a human. You were supposed to be food. They never should have reacted so strongly at the thought of your death. Your mind reading mate killed my mate so I'm going to make him suffer by killing you!" She screamed.

I looked at her with an incredulous expression on my face. She was such a...a ..vampire. How could you make someone who thinks of you as their prey understand that's its not okay to kill and eat people because you can? You don't!

"I still don't see how this is my fault. I didn't kill him Edward did, and he is not my mate, by the way; if he was he would have never been able to leave me. James went after me knowing I was protected by a coven of seven vampires. How the hell did you expect it to end? Even if James would have succeeded in killing me, he would still have been a dead man. Edward and his family would have hunted him down and killed him. They told you I was off limits, but no... James had to have me. He and he alone is responsible for his own death. And if you have to blame someone, blame yourself. You knew what you were up against but didn't stop him. And now your here to kill me...your standing there ready to make the same mistake James made."

I wasn't sure where all this was coming from, but I was determent not to die like a coward. A big part of me wanted to get on my knees, cry like a baby and beg her not to kill me. But the part of me that was in control knew I was going to be dead soon, might as well speak my peace.

Her red eyes glinted. "The same mistake James made? How so little human? It's like you said. Your mind reading mate isn't here, he won't know I'm the one that killed you." Her face was really frightening, I couldn't help but shiver.

"Oh I wasn't talking about him. But since you brought him up. His sister will know. she can see the future, and she's probably on her way as we speak. She and her mate. You might remember him, the blond vampire with the scars, you might have heard about him. His name is Jasper Whitlock...you probably know him as the God of war." If she could have become paler then she already was, I think she would have.

"But I was actually talking about the pack. You know, the wolves that have been on your tail for the last couple of months. They are going to hunt you down, rip you to pieces and dance around the fire they throw your body parts in!" I threatened her.

"Pff those mutts? I'm not afraid of them!" She sneered.

"You should be! You should be very afraid. My best friend is one of the wolves and he's going to make it his mission in live to find you and make you die a painful horrible death." She gave me a cold look, stepped forward and hit me in the face. I fell to the ground hard, not sure if I was going to be able to get up after that.

"Somehow, I don't seem to care." She said coldly. "I'm going to kill you now, do be a dear and make sure you die screaming."

Fuck! I thought as I tried to stand up without puking. I wondered if it was too late to try the 'begging for my life' approach?

She grabbed me by the hair and pulled me closer to her until her face was pressed against my neck.

"Ahhh,where to begin." She whispered menacingly. "I could start by draining your precious blood, but that would be too quick of a death for you. Not enough suffering in my opinion. I want you to scream for the mercy you won't be getting."

"Why would I scream for mercy, if I know you won't be giving it anyway?" I croaked out.

She laughed like the maniac she is. "Oh, you will, believe me, by the time I'm done with you, you will."

I believed her. I had hoped Alice was going to show up in the nick of time, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime soon. Fuck! I wished I never came here. how stupid was I really? Going off like that without a single thought about my safety.

All I could do now was hope my boys didn't blame themselves for my death, and maybe hope it was going to be a quick death. Didn't look like it was gonna be though.

"I do wish I had known I'd find you here, I would have brought my toys. But since I didn't, I guess I'm gonna have to be creative. Don't worry though, my nails are excellent substitutes for knives." She said as she ripped my coat of. "Wont be needing that." She stated matter-of-factly.

She ripped off my shirt. "Or that."

She took my arm and twisted it like it was a twig. First all I heard was the snap, I remember wondering what that sound was until the pain and nausea hit me.

I screamed.

"Aaah, now don't we all feel better? I know I do!"

I fell on my knees and puked my guts out. "Hey watch the shoes!" She yelled with disgust.

The pain was unbearable. I saw black spots and I would have passed out if Victoria hadn't pulled me up by my hair and slapped me.

"Hey now! None of that! I need you awake for this, otherwise it won't be as much fun."

I knew this was going to get worse before it got better. I couldn't believe I was calling 'death' better.

She threw me the ground and when I hit the ground I felt the pain of my broken limb go through my entire body. Before I could even move (as if I even could) she was next to me. She put one hand on my chest and held me down, while slowly sliding her other hand down to my stomach. It felt like a caress which made it even more disturbing in my opinion.

When she reached my stomach she started cutting me with her fingernails. It felt like she was using a knife. I could feel the blood falling from my body soaking the ground.

"Oh, I should leave your 'protectors' a message. Something along the lines of; So long suckers. Or: Catch me if you can. What do you think?" She asked all giddy.

She kept cutting me using my screams as her sick little soundtrack.

"Or I could just stick to the classics, maybe; Vicky was here. Hmm, I guess that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. Might be fun though."

She brought her bloodied hands to her face and licked her fingers. She moaned, and loudly smacked her lips.

"You do taste heavenly. Maybe I'll just drain you and remove your heart. I have to make sure you won't be able to change of course."

She grabbed my good arm and took my hand in hers. She gave me an evil smile and broke my fingers one by one.

This time I did pass out. When I woke up again, I saw Victoria sitting next to me, watching me intently.

"Ah, I see your back! Good, I was getting bored." She said with a happy tone of voice.

She took my arm, held it, and used her nail to cut my wrist. She held my hand in the air, right above her mouth, and let the blood seep into her mouth. She growled softly.

I felt my blood slowly leaving my body. And I knew this was it. I was going to die. I considered myself lucky, it could have been worse then this...much worse. I felt myself become weaker and weaker, until black spots in my vision seemed to be a permanent thing.

Suddenly she dropped my arm.

"Fuck! I knew I wasn't this lucky." She muttered. She turned my head to the side, and bowed her face to my neck. She was going to kill me know.

I was trying to think of any last words. All I could think of was; Edward Fucking Cullen, If I could have had one last request it would be to ask the pack to hunt his ass down and make him suffer the same fate I did.

"I'm going to have to go now Bella, but I will find you again...soon! Don't worry! You and me have some unfinished business." Victoria whispered in my ear.

What? She was going to leave me here like this? Was she coming back to finish me later? I didn't know if I should be happy, or beg her not to leave me alone. I so did not want to be found by some freaking animal to be eaten alive. I wasn't sure which kind of animal I preferred; some damn bear, or Victoria.

She gave me one last look full of promise and left me there to die alone.

I felt myself flow away very softly.

It felt like I was weightless, drifting around in water.

Suddenly I wasn't in the meadow anymore. I was alone in a lake surrounded by woods drifting on my back in the water, watching the clouds pass me by. Time held no meaning in this place. I could have been there for minutes, or for three years. It didn't matter, nothing mattered. My pain left me, and I knew right then and there; I was dying.

I didn't mind. I knew I was leaving people behind. My dad, Alice and Jasper, Mom and Phil, my pack. But I knew they would be okay. I thought about Jake, Paul and Sam and smiled. Everyone would be okay. I could stop trying to be brave now. The pain was gone.

I stayed there drifting peacefully until I felt a sharp pain in my heart. It felt like someone hit me on my chest... hard. I stopped drifting and fell in the water. It was all black around me and I couldn't breathe. I felt the sharp pain again. I heard a familiar voice say; "Breathe, Bella, breathe," So I did.

Instead of water filling my longs, air did. I opened my eyes, and looked directly into Paul's face. He looked awful, tears streaming down his face, despair etched in his features. The look of despair turned to relief when he saw me open my eyes.

"Bella! Oh God Bella I thought you were dead!" Paul cried.

I looked him in the eyes. "I was." I said with a scratchy voice.

* * *

_Hi Guys,_

_This chapter is a little longer, for which you can repay me by reviewing. **Hint** Hint**_

_Seriously I hope this answers some of your questions._

_Bella died but Paul brought her back._

_She is not a vampire...yet...maybe...probably._

_We're soon gonna be leaving the land of the flashbacks, and find out what exactly Bee and Lee did to end up in jail._

_Peter will show up soon. *Swoon*_

_And there will be a future love interest for Leah._

_I have been an evil bitch and did not reply to every question, but I want the mystery to remain a bit longer._

_If you have any questions please feel free to ask, I will try to get back at you._

_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_

_I need to know what you think. Did I fuck up?_

_XXX Hanane XXX_


	4. Jailhouse Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Miss Swan, Miss Clearwater. You can make your phone-call now." The Police officer said while opening our jail cell._

CHAPTER THREE

_Jailhouse Rock_

**Bella**

_Present day_

I looked at Leah with raised eyebrows. She just nodded her head.

"Officer? Miss Clearwater and I need to call the same person, would it be alright if I added her phone call to mine? That way I can speak longer."

"That's fine be me. Will you both be goin' with me then, or is it just one of you?"

I looked at Leah again. "Go! I have no desire to talk to leeches," she said shuddering. "I'll just plant myself right here and think of songs we can sing when you get back."

This time I shuddered. Good God no! Leah singing? God kill me now! I grimaced at her and turned to follow the cop.

I let the very nice man with the gun badge and handcuffs lead me to a phone booth, so I could make my call.

Before I left my jail cell I told Leah I would use my phone call to contact Alice, and to use her phone call as a back up plan in case of I don't even pretend to know what.

I took a deep breath and dialed the number I knew by heart.

Alice picked up with the first ring. "Bella?" She asked.

Shit, if she knew it was me calling she probably already knew what I was calling about. Fucking psychics.

"Hi Alice" I said sounding sheepishly.

"Bella whats wrong she asked, are you OK?"

"Uhmm I'm OK, I guess...wait...you mean you don't know why I'm calling?"

"No I don't I cant see you, your in close proximity of one of those dogs." She grumbled.

It irritated the hell out of her that she cant see the pack. They found it fucking awesome of course.

"Then how did you know it was me calling?"

"I know because you're the only one that can call me without me expecting it."

"Right! The wolves again."

"Yeah the mutt's." She sighed.

"Wait...Bella...what do you mean your not sure you're alright. Did something happen?"

"Well...Victoria has been hanging around Forks again-"

Alice quickly interrupted "Jazz and I can be there in twenty four hours, don't worry Bella we will keep you safe!" She promised.

"Alice...I'm not in Forks right now. The pack wanted to deal with Victoria without me there so they sent me away."

"Without protection?" She screeched appalled. Fuck there goes my eardrum.

"No Alice they send Leah with me for protection. She's doing fine I promise. Don't worry so much."

She huffed. "I know you trust them Bella, I don't understand how you still can after everything that's happened, but I know you do. I on the other hand don't! I wish you'd taken my offer and came to live with us. You know Jazz and I can protect you, and we don't even have to live with the rest of the family. They wont even have to know you're there." She said pleading with me to take her offer.

I swallowed when I had a quick flashback to 'everything that's happened' Victoria, torture, death. I shook my head quickly, not wanting to dwell on it further.

"Alice... I know you can protect me, but I can't do that to you. You know that would mean you wont get to see Edward again, for a very long time. And you couldnt live with the rest of your family, think of Esme."

She groaned. "I know! Bella I don't understand why you don't want us to tell them that were still in touch with you, Emmet would love to see you-"

"No!" I interrupted. "No! Alice. No! I'm sorry, I love you and Jazz to death, you know that. But I'm not gonna do that again. They left me. I don't want them in my life anymore, any of them."

"Bella, we left you too." She said quietly.

I sighed. "I know, but you came back."

She was quiet for a moment. "Why did you call by the way? Did you want me and Jazz to join you and Leah in exile?" She giggled.

We're in Europe on our umpteenth honeymoon at the moment, but we could come. Oh think about it Bella; we could have so much fun! Just like old times! We could go shopping!" She screeched.

"God no!" I yelled. "I beg you, anything but that!" I said in horror. I could hear Jasper's laugh in the background.

"Oh Bella, we could have so much fun if you'd just get with the program." She sighed.

"No seriously Alice. No shopping. But listen the reason I'm calling is because uhm...well !"

I took a deep breath "!"

"What? She said. You need to go slower Bella because I didn't get that."

"Leah and I got arrested and we are in jail."

She laughed. I couldn't believe it. She laughed. "Good one Bella, You in Jail! Now tell me whats really going on."

"I was not joking!" I said hesitantly.

"What? What the hell do you mean you're in Jail. You mean Jail as in prison?"

"Uhm...basically? Yep!"

"Prison as in in the slammer?"

"Yep"

"As in up the river?"

"Yep"

"As in a correctional facility?"

"YES! OK! We got arrested and we need you to bail us out!"

I didn't hear anything for a couple of seconds. Then I heard Jasper asking Alice to give him the phone.

"Darlin' what the hell did you do? Jasper said with worry. "Did you accidentally kill someone?"

"No."

"Oh...well then...did you do it on purpose?"

"No! God Jazz, we just...we...its all Leah's fault I swear!"

"Damn Bells! What the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing OK, just...can you get us out of here. The...ehm people we uhm...well they decided not to press charges because we were clearly intoxicated. But we have to pay uhm a fine. We don't have any money and we cant leave until we pay."

"You're not even gonna tell me what you did?" He asked amusement coloring his voice.

"No!"

"Fine, I'll find out eventually." He sighed. "Where exactly are you darlin, because me and Alice are in Europe and it will take twenty-four hours to get to you. So its probably best if we send a lawyer. Unless you wanna be uncle Sam's guest for one more day."

"Hell no! I cant stay here! Did you know they put me in a cell with Leah! She's driving me crazy! You need to send someone fast, I don't care who! A lawyer, someone to break me out, I don't care. Just get me the hell out of here. I think Leah might start singing soon."

He laughed. "That would serve you right! Getting thrown in Jail, what would you daddy say? Where are you now darlin'?"

"We're in Texas, Midland Texas to be exact."

Jasper laughed. "Oh I know just who to send!"

The police officer signalled me to end the call.

"Jazz I gotta go! They're sending me back to my wolf."

"Alright little sis, hang in there. You'll be out in no time, I promise. If not, I'll bake you a cake with the necessary tools inside to break you out myself" He said laughfing.

"Thanks Jazz! You're a live safer! I'll call you as soon as I get out OK! Love you, and give my love to Alice."

"Well Alice is pretty much catatonic at this point, but I'll send her your love as soon as she snaps out of it. I Love you too, little sister!"

I ended the call. I felt relieved. Thank God Jazz was getting us out of here. That meant I didn't have to call Sam...yet.

The police officer walked me back to my cell. When we got closer, I heard what can only be described as the gang rape of Elvis Presley's Jailhouse rock from Leah's mouth. Fuck! She really was singing. I turned back to the officer.

"Please don't make me go in there." I begged

He winced when he heard Leah start 'The Folsom prison blues' by 'Johnny Cash' God just kill me now.

"I'm sorry little lady," He said with his Texan drawl "but we don't have any other cells but the ones reserved for murderers and such."

He started leading me back to my cell again.

"What if I confessed I murdered someone? Would that get me out of here?"

He quickly hid his smile. "No."

"Fine!" I huffed. "Let the torture begin..."

**Jasper**

After I got of the phone with Bella, the first thing I did was concentrate on getting Alice out of this shocked state she seemed to be stuck in.

"Alice, darlin' snap out of it! Bella is fine!" I said gently shaking my wife.

She snapped out of it alright "Jasper Withlock are you out of your freaking mind! How in the hell does being in jail constitutes as fine? She is in JAIL Jasper! Our goody two-shoes sister is currently rotting in a jail cell!" She screamed.

Fuck me! I knew I had to be real careful with my choice of words otherwise I wouldn't be getting any for a month.

"Alice darlin' you're exaggerating a bit don't ya think. She didn't kill anyone, she probably just got a speeding ticket or something." I said not believing a word of what I just said.

You sure as hell don't get thrown in jail for a speeding ticket...unless...well she did say something about being drunk. Best not to remind Alice of that piece of information. I thought panicking slightly.

Bella drunk...that is fucked up, but she said they were both intoxicated. And knowing that its nearly impossible for a werewolf to get drunk. I have to ask myself the question; WHAT THE FUCK?

What the hell did Leah drink, or the right question would be how much?

"I am NOT exaggerating Jasper! Bella is in Jail! We need to get her away from those filthy mutts, they are a bad influence on her, especially that LEAH!" Alice spat.

I could feel allot of jealousy coming from Alice when she spoke that name. I could understand of course, she always thought Bella would be her sister, and now she was Leah's. She never let Bella see just how much it hurt her to see her with Leah.

"Alice...Leah wouldn't do anything to hurt Bella, and you know it." I said projecting peace and calm to her.

"I cant believe you're choosing Leah's side on this one! She is in jail, Jasper! In jail!" Alice screeched before she turned around and walked away from me muttering obscenities about a sister stealing mutt.

I winced when I heard her slam the door. Ooh I was definitely not getting any tonight. I sighed. I needed to get Bella out of jail. That was my first priority, Id figure out what to with Alice later.

I grabbed my phone and dialed my brother's number.

"Sup fucker!" My brother answered

"Didn't I teach you any manners?" I asked jokingly

"Yeah, didn't take." He replied

"So...Midland huh?" Peter asked curious "Why am I going there exactly?"

I grinned. "Oh so your gift already clued you in I hear. What do you know?"

"Not much. All I know is I'm going to Midland to pick something up, don't know anything else. Care to enlighten me?"

I smiled, this could be fun. Peter's been brooding ever since his so called mate Charlotte left him. He needs a bit of excitement in his life, taking care of Bella and Leah might be just the thing he needs.

"Its not a 'something' I need you to pick up. Its a 'someone'... well two someones actually. The Cullen's newest family member and a family friend ran into a bit of trouble with the law, and I need you to bail them out. Once you do take them to your house, Alice and I will be there shortly."

"OK? Are you gonna tell me what kind of trouble? And who are these people exactly? You never told me you had a new brother." Peter asked suspiciously

"Uhhm well it must have slipped my mind. And as for the trouble they're in... I don't know. The stubborn fool wont tell me. I just really need you to do this for me. Can you?" I asked him trying to mask my amusement. This was going to be so much fun.

"Yeah you fucker! Of course I can! You know any brother of yours is a brother of mine...well except for that carrot-headed son of a bitch. What's his name again? Gaylord? Your new brother ain't anything like him right?"

I laughed. "You mean Edward! And no, the newest addition to our family isn't anything like Edward. To be honest my new sibling hates Edward's guts."

"Well good! We'll get along just fine then! What is your brother's name?" Peter asked curious.

Shit how was I gonna get out of giving him Bella's name?

"Uhm Peter listen to me. They are both still very young so take good care of them. You might get some resistance from both of them, but don't let them out of your sight OK? The reason they were send to Texas in the first place was because they were in danger in Forks. I cant really get into detail now because Alice is in hearing range and it might upset her." I lied hoping Alice didn't hear me paint her of as weak to my brother.

"Why would Alice be so upset about something like that? What the hell did they do? And how the hell did they get thrown in jail? Aren't they suppose to be vampire's?" Peter asked with confusion and skepticism

"Just ask them about it. They'll understand. when you get them out tell them I sent you and that you're my brother. You'll find them in the Midland Sheriff station, just ask for Swan and Clearwater. You got that? Swan and Clearwater! I need to go now, Alice is really upset about them being in jail and all. Just remember what I said, take good care of them! I gotta go! See you brother, call me if you need anything!" I said before I ended the call.

I didn't dare give Peter a chance to ask more questions. He was already suspicious as it was. This was going to be so much fun!

Peter was gonna show up expecting two male vampires. Instead he will find two chicks. A human without any self-preservation. And a werewolf who's mortal enemies are vampires. This would be payback for all the pussy jokes he made about me ever since he found me holding Alice's purse.

Entertainment value aside, I hope no one gets killed.

* * *

Please read and review.

Am I still on the right track?

I really need some feedback, and it will only take you a minute.

Please?


	5. Backstreet's Back, Alright!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_Previously:_

**_Jasper_**

_Peter was gonna show up expecting two male vampires. Instead he will find two chicks. A human without any self-preservation. And a werewolf __who's__ mortal enemies are vampires. This would be payback for all the pussy jokes he ever made about me since he found me holding Alice's purse._

_Entertainments value aside, I hope no one gets killed._

CHAPTER FOUR

_Backstreet's Back, Alright!_

**Peter**

I was slowly making my way down to Midland, Texas so I could pick up Jasper's little brother and his friend. I was moving slowly because I decided I needed time to think. That's why I took my car. I grinned when I thought about my brother and maker. I have known the major for over a century, and I didn't need my gift of 'knowing shit' to see he was up to something. What that something was...well, lets just say it beats the hell out off me. But I had a nagging feeling I was going to find out soon, and I sure as hell was not gonna like it.

I grinned. I did feel very human though, at this point. I was going to bail my brother's -who wasn't really my brother- little brother -who wasn't really his little brother- and his friend out of jail. All we needed now was a twin brother called Drake, or Roman and we could have ourselves one of those soap opera's situation's Charlotte always seemed to like watching. I felt a sting in my chest when I thought about Charlotte, but I decided not to dwell on it because I didn't wanna be caught unaware by the major's prank. I pushed her name and the usual pain it came with out of my mind and heart and focused back on my previous thoughts.

What should we call this soap opera of ours? 'All my vampires'? Naaah I was going to have to come up with something better. I grimaced when my thoughts brought me back to my purse wearing pussy of a brother. He was definitely up to something, I just wished my gift would finally make its presence known and give me a heads up. I like knowing the reason I get to kick my brothers ass.

I stopped when I came up at the Sheriff's station, and slowly parked the car. I wished Jasper would have at least given me their first names. Instead he just left me with with Swan and Clearwater. I wondered which one of them was the Cullen, and why didn't they take the Cullen name? Jasper did. I thought a bit irritated. I still hated the fact that Jasper and I didn't share the same last name any more. When he turned me I didn't have a last name, and after we became close he offered me his. This truly made him my brother in my eyes. But when he met up with the Cullen's he took their name. It hurt my feelings but I never let him see it. Of course with him being an empathic so of a bitch, I was pretty sure he already knew that. When he left to be with the Cullen's, Charlotte was still with me and we shared the Whitlock name, since she left I was the only of our family currently using it, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

My thoughts drifted back to jasper's new sibling and I wondered if they knew about the Whitlock name being originally Jasper's. I wondered if he told them about me, because they might be a bit wary if an unknown vamp showed up to bail them out. Well, I sighed. If they Hadn't yet heard about me I was just gonna have to introduce myself. I was curious about him and I couldn't wait to find out what kind of person he was.

Maybe he'd be like Emmet. I wouldn't mind because I've always liked that big lug of a vamp. No pretenses, no bullshit, And an addiction to video games. What more could someone ask for in a brother?

Jasper said he wasn't anything like Edward and I hoped he wasn't kidding when he said that. I think one Edward Cullen was more then enough for this world. To be honest, I Think the world would be better for it if there wasn't an Edward Cullen at all. But hey! Who am I to judge right? I do like thinking it though, when I'm around him. I always start thinking about the fact that he is the only one in his family that was actually dying a natural death when Carlisle turned him. All his others brothers and sisters, and even Carlisle and Esme, were killed by other people, themselves or in Emmet's case a bear.

He was meant to die, and they weren't. It pisses him off beyond reason, but my momma always said; If you don't want to hear hurtful thoughts about yourself, dont read other people's minds. OK, OK she didn't actually say that. But I'm sure she would have if she knew there were people out there that could read your mind.

I always thought that Edward dying was his destiny, and that Carlisle was an idiot for interfering. If I was Carlisle I would have regretted it saving his prissy little ass the moment he first spoke his narrow minded mind. But somehow Carlisle actually enjoys his company. Maybe he really was a saint, or maybe he thought putting up with Edward was part of his punishment for being an evil soulless monster. Some people can suck the fun out of anything, even being a vampire. I ask you, how is that possible?

The Cullen's...well most of them anyway- are nice people, but I have to say; animal blood? There is definitely something wrong there. God don't even get me started. They are going against their nature. We feed on human blood period. No but, no comma, no nothing. But try telling them that. Gaylord...oh ahem excuse me I mean _Edward _is convinced we're monsters that will go to hell. My answer to that is; so, whats your point? If we really are going to hell, might as well make sure you enjoy your life before you do...by eating humans.

I stepped out of my car and closed the door. Well, it was time to act like a human I guess. Before I came here I put in my colored contact lenses to hide my red eyes, and I made sure to feed. We wouldn't wanna get the munchies in close proximity to humans now would we. I grinned. It would be 'I ate the Sheriff, and then I ate the duputy' instead of 'I shot the sheriff, but I didn't shoot the deputy' Hey what do you want me to say, I like listening to Bob Marley. I was really good at adapting his whole 'hey man' philosophy.

I entered the Sheriff's station and announced my presence at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The Afro American woman behind the front desk asked with a polite smile.

"Howdy, I came here to post bail for two friends of mine. Swan and Clearwater..."

Her polite smile vanished. "Right! Just a second." She said before turning around. I noticed her entire demeanor changed when I said Swan and Clearwater. What the hell was that about?

She turned back around with a stack of papers. "Sign here please!" She said while handing me a pen.

I signed all the necessary papers, and signed a cheque for their bail-money. "You can sit down right there, they are being released as we speak and they'll be with you in a second. After that, I would like to ask you folks to leave as soon as possible. Midland is a quiet town and we don't need no city folks causing trouble." She said with a look of mild distaste. I was getting curiouser by the second. I sat myself down and waited to meet Jasper's new brother. Not even a minute after I sat down I heard a commotion.

"I'm gonna kill you Leah! I swear to God as soon as I'm out of here, I'm gonna kill your furry ass!" I heard someone yell

"Dude chill!" The person receiving the threats replied with a chuckle? "If you kill me you'll just end up back here again."

"Are you kidding me? Chill Leah? Chill? You've been singing for over four hours, Leah! Four fucking hours! First I'm gonna kill you! And then I'm gonna kill Sam! And I don't give a crap about ending up back here, it wont be as bad this time, because at least you'll be dead!"

"Sam?" The Leah girl asked while laughing her ass off? "Why are you gonna kill Sam?"

"Because, he's the son of a bitch that introduced you to the torture I've been enduring. If it wasn't for him and his secret obsession with the Backstreet boys, you wouldn't have been singing their songs for the last three hours. Honestly Leah? Backstreet boys? Like an hour of listening to you raping Johny Cash songs wasn't bad enough, you had to make me endure the Backstreet boys! What the hell did I ever do to you?" She yelled angry

I could not only hear them, I could see them now. Two beautiful girls in their late teens early twenties, bickering like sisters. I grinned, they reminded me of me and the major.

"Hey I resent that! There is nothing wrong with the Backstreet boys!" The Leah girl said with indignation.

The other girl snorted, "Yeah, _you _would think that! Wait until I tell Paul you like them, he is going to make your life a living hell!" The angry girl grinned evilly "Tell me, how did you and Sam manage to hide your little obsession from the boys anyway?" She continued.

Leah started laughing evilly, "Oh he just used his 'asshole' mode voice, and told me and himself not to think about it when we're linked to the others." She said looking rather smug.

I of course, had no idea what an asshole voice was, but it sure did sounded like a code word for something else.

I was intrigued. I kept watching the girls when suddenly, my nose was assaulted by the most disgusting stench I have ever smelled. I looked around me to determine, and possibly exterminate the cause of the nauseating stench, but I couldn't see anything that would smell that bad. Whoever or whatever it was, they definitely needed killing. I would do humanity a favor, of that I was sure. My gaze turned back to the girls.

I saw the girl called Leah stiffen. "Bella, we've got a leech alert." She said turning towards the pale looking girl. So her name was Bella. I tried to take a closer look to see if her name was fitting but I couldn't see her face. I wanted to know what they were talking about. I hated not knowing, because it was rare that I didn't.

The receptionist took this moment to call my name. Mr Whitlock, we are releasing your 'friends' in your custody now. I saw the Bella girl's head snap up, she looked around trying to find something...or someone. I could see her face now and she was indeed beautiful. She had a big smile on her face and a look like she was expecting something. She must not have gotten what she was expecting because her face turned confused. I stepped forward and that's when our eyes met.

She looked at me without any expression on her face. It irritated the hell out of me because that was not the response I was expecting. Humans, and especially human females, found me extremely attractive. They usually went out of their way to get noticed by me. It was embarrassing really. The fact that she didn't react like this made me experience mixed feelings. I hated the fact that I didn't seem to impress her, and on the other hand, I loved the fact that she wasn't like other women. She was special, I felt it the moment our eyes met.

The girl next to her seemed to notice me and did the strangest thing. She pulled the Bella girl behind her as if to protect her from me, and started shaking. Bella put a hand on her friends back stroking her gently. "Not here Leah." I heard her whisper softly. "This is neither the place or time. I'm fine Lee, I promise. Just calm down, please, just...calm down."

I was looking at them curiously, I had no idea what was going on but I felt like I was missing something vital. I didn't like it.

"Mr Whitlock, everything is in order, if you would just sign this last document they'll be free to go." My attention snapped back to to lady behind the front desk. "Yes , of course. Where exactly are Clearwater and Swan?" I asked, because I still hadn't seen any sign of Jasper's brother and his friend.

The lady gave me a confused look, but I turned away from her when I heard the two girls next to me gasp. I quickly turned around to see if there was something wrong and saw them watching me with a mixture of shock and anger.

"What the hell do you want you filthy leech?" The native American girl spat while standing in front of her friend like a lioness protecting her cub.

What the hell was her problem? And who the hell was she calling filthy? Because I had just discovered that the source of the repulsive smell I was smelling earlier was this girl. And boy did she need a shower..or a couple.

I opened my mouth to give her the tong lashing of the century when I was interrupted by the front desk lady. "This is Mr Whitlock, and he just arranged for you and your criminal friend to be let out of jail. Now if you don't want to leave, your welcome to go back to your cell." She said with irritation.

Bella turned to her "Hey, who are you calling a criminal, and why are you excluding Leah? It was her idea you know!" She yelled angrily. I was watching all of this with a very confused look on my face.

"What the hell is going on here? And where are Swan and Clearwater?" I said demanding evryone's attention.

"Who the hell are you, and how do you know our names?" The native American girl growled. I almost laughed out loud. She was actually growling at me. Did she think she was a dog? It took all the strength I had not to pat her head and tell her not to mess with the big boys.

Wait-..our names? Clearwater and Swan? I took a deep unnecessary breath. "Did you just say..our names?" I asked her not really sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah our names! How the hell do you know them?" She yelled still growling.

What? Jasper sent me to retrieve two humans! Was he insane? Did he want me to kill them? Was he giving me a birthday gift or something? What the hell is going on?

"Whitlock? Why do you have the same last name as my brother?" Bella asked.

Brother? Jasper was her brother? well at least he didn't lie about that. The fucker just lied about everything else. What the hell were the Cullen's doing with humans, and how did Jasper become her brother? Wait...does this mean I cant eat them? Did she know about the major being a vampire? I groaned. Things were getting very, very confusing.

"My name is Peter Whitlock, my brother Jasper sent me here to bail out Swan and Clearwater."

She gave me a suspicious look "That's us, I'm Bella Swan, and this is my sister Leah Clearwater." Her sister? She doesn't look like he sister, but then again she did call Jasper her brother, and he wasn't really her brother either. Where did she find them, the yellow pages? And more importantly are there more?

"Are you sure?" I asked still hoping against hope that this was all a misunderstanding...or nightmare, which ever way you wanna go.

Leah gave me a condescending look. "Yeah we're pretty sure what our own names are thank you very much." She turned to Bella. "And why exactly are you giving him ours? Maybe he isn't who he says he is, did you think about that?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Leah not everything is part of some elaborate plot to get to me. Would you just relax!"

"Relax. Yeah I guess that's easy...for you! You're not the one who will get her ass kicked if something happens to you, I am. So if you don't mind, I'd feel a lot better if we could get Mr Xanax on the phone."

What the hell was going on here? I was going to kill Jasper, brother or not, maker or not. I was going to kill him...slowly. He didn't say anything about having to take care of humans... a smelly one at that. He could at least have given me a warning, and speaking of warnings why the hell didn't my retarded gift kick in. I hated the unpredictability of my gift. And if I could kick its ass at this moment, I would have.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for? Get Jasper on the phone, so we can clear up this disaster!" Leah demanded.

Oh yeah... I was going to kill Jasper alright.

**Bella**

So this was Peter.

Jasper told me about his brother when he told me about his history. What he did not say however was that Peter looked like a God.

When I first saw him the first word that came to mind was; _MINE._

The second thing was 'Well fuck me sideways' but I never said didn't have issues.

When the irritating lady behind the desk said the name Whitlock, I turned around expecting to see Jasper. Now that I think about it, I was a bit of an idiot because Jazz already told me he and Alice were in Europe on their honeymoon (A.K.A screwing their brains out) and they couldn't be here for at least twenty four hours.

When I saw him, I knew he was a vampire, probably the same one Leah had smelled. I saw his brown eyes and knew that he was wearing contacts because he was a human drinker. I didn't doubt Jasper sending him for even a second. I did however doubt my blond haired brother's intelligence. Did he not know I was with Leah?

Leah of all people, kill first ask questions never Leah. He was lucky we were in a public place otherwise she would have attacked his human drinking ass. Knowing Leah that wasn't gonna stop her for long anyway. I needed to talk to Jasper.

Peter took his phone out of his pocket while muttering something to low for my human ears to pick up under his breath. Seeing the way Leah tensed I knew it probably wasn't a compliment.

"Well, its not like you smell like roses you leech!" Leah spat. Oh lord, I forgot about the smell. Did he know it was because Leah was a werewolf, please God tell me Jasper at least told him that.

"Guys stop it! Would you just call Jasper?" I asked him while rubbing my temples. This situation was giving me a fucking migraine.

He put the cellphone to his ear. After a moment he put it back down. "He's not picking up." He said looking very pissed off.

"Oh well isn't that convenient." Leah sneered.

He snapped his head back in her direction and glared. "Look lady, I don't know what your problem is with me, but did nothing to deserve this kind of rude behaviour from you. On the contrary I'm here to bail your ass out of jail, so a little common courtesy wouldn't be to much to ask."

Leah snorted. "Please...like that's gonna happen." I rolled my eyes at Leah. "Look Lee, I believe him." I looked at Peter "What did Jasper tell you, exactly?"

Peter's face showed his anger and irritation. "That idiot brother of mine told me to get my ass to Midland, Texas to get his new brother and a family friend out of jail."

Leah snorted "Family friend, me? Not fucking likely." She turned to me and glared; "You see Bella? You see? Since you've asked me to be polite to them I've seen them two times. Both times I bit my tongue when I wanted to insult them, and now they call me a family friend! Thanks a lot Swan. My brothers will laugh their fucking asses off when they hear about this," She gave me a pointed look and placed her finger on her temple tapping it twice. "and you know they will"

"Yeah , yeah you can yell at me later for expecting you to use the manners I know Sue taught you." I grumbled. "Lets just figure this shit out first because I need to get out of here." I glared at Leah. "This place holds a lot of bad memories" I said shuddering at the thought of Leah's singing voice.

Leah sighed. "Fine!" She said turning back to Peter "Continue."

I could see Peter restraining himself from breaking her neck, but he turned his gaze to me and gave me a mind-numbing smile. "So like I was saying; shit for brain told me to get you guys out of here take you to my home and make sure you had everything you need while I kept you save. He and Alice would leave Europe and join us as soon as they could. They told me you left your home because it wasn't save for you, and that's why he wanted me to look after you, since you have no protection."

Oh oh. No protection...Leah is gonna freak.

"I'll have you know that she has excellent protection fuck face. I've kept her safe, and I will be keeping her safe; its why I'm with her in the first place. As for going anywhere with you... not even on Taha Aki's life!" She turned to me. "Just so you know. I'm totally kicking Jasper's ass for insulting me and my..._our _brothers."She said quietly.

I nodded "Yeah I'm right there with you!" I said slightly pissed. I did not like Jasper dismissing the pack's protection like he apparently did. Leah has been with me all the way protecting me from everything, and for him to tell Peter I had no protection was an insult to her the pack and me by association. I was definitely going to have a screaming match about that.

"OK first off all, who the hell is Tiki Oha? And second of all, how the hell have you been protecting her? Your just a little girl who has no ideas what kind of monsters are out there. How the hell do you plan on defending her from anything, by using your repulsive smell to repel them? Are you like a fucking skunk now?"

Leah started shaking but before she could blow up I did.

"Look cowboy. Leah is the best protection anyone could wish for. She saved my life on more then one occasion, and she can totally kick your ass without breaking a sweat!" I said glaring. I turned around to look at Leah and see if she had something to add but she just smirked at Peter while letting me do the talking.

Peter snorted. "She can kick my ass? Not fucking likely." He muttered. He probably didn't know she was a werewolf and I decided not to tell him. This could be fun. I turned to Leah and by the look on her face I could see she was thinking the same thing. We grinned at each other and turned to Peter. "Lets get out of here, well figure things out later. I really don't wanna be here anymore," I turned my face to the lady at the front desk, who was glaring at me with all she had. "and I don't think we're welcome here anyway."

Leah and Peter reluctantly agreed and we headed over to the front desk to collect our belongings. When the lady gave me back my phone I saw I had received a text message. It was from Alice.

**PETER IS JASPER'S BROTHER. YOU CAN TRUST HIM LIKE YOU TRUST US, HE CAN KEEP YOU SAFE.**

**DON'T BE AFRAID OF WHAT YOU FEEL, TRUST YOUR GUT INSTINCT**

**WE WILL SEE YOU SOON**

**LOVE ALICE AND **

I looked at Leah and Peter who were in the middle of a glaring contest.

"Guys, Alice sent me a text."

"What does that evil garden gnome want now?" Leah asked slightly irritated. Did I mention the fact that Leah hates Alice with a fiery passion?

I told them about the text and its content.

"Damn!" Leah swore "I was really looking forward to kicking your ass all the way into next week." She muttered looking at Peter.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen" He retorted with an eye roll.

"Lets go. We can get to my home within a couple of hours."

**Leah**

Fuck me! My brothers are going to kick the living shit out of me when they find out we left to go play house with a red eyed vampire.

I eyed him carefully. He would have been hot, if it wasn't for the repulsiveness of his smell. Bella didn't seem to mind though. She was looking at him like he was her dessert, sent down to earth by God to cater her need for a sugar rush.

Oh this was not going to end well, I was sure of that. The one good thing about this was he didn't know about my wolf thing. It was a good thing, because if he stepped out of line, I was going mid-evil on his ass.

I needed to talk to Sam. I decided to phase the first chance id get. I knew I was going to get my ass handed to me for getting thrown in jail, but I was going to have to endure it.

I wasn't gonna let Bella get hurt by anyone, least of all a vampire. Not after what happened last time...

* * *

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?

Was it any good?

Please let me know, because I'd love to hear what you think.


	6. Are We There Yet?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Thanks goes to Kacey-Leigh for beta-ing this chapter, as always, you ROCK!

* * *

Previously:

_**Leah**_

_Fuck me! My brothers are going to kick the living shit out of me when they find out we left to go play house with a red eyed vampire._

_I eyed him carefully. He would have been hot, if it wasn't for the repulsiveness of his smell. Bella didn't seem to mind though. She was looking at him like he was her dessert, sent down to earth by God to cater her need for a sugar rush._

_Oh this was not going to end well, I was sure of that. The one good thing about this was he didn't know about my wolf thing. It was a good thing, because if he stepped out of line, I was going medieval on his ass._

_I needed to talk to Sam. I decided to phase the first chance id get. I knew I was going to get my ass handed to me for getting thrown in jail, but I was going to have to endure it._

_I wasn't gonna let Bella get hurt by anyone, least of all a vampire. Not after what happened last time..._

CHAPTER FIVE

_Are We There Yet?_

**Bella**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we-"

"If you even think of finishing that sentence, I will strangle you with my bare hands!" Peter yelled at Leah.

"Pfft, fine, be that way, it was just a question, no need to go all ax murderer on my ass." Leah retorted with a bored tone of voice. I, of course, could tell she was anything but bored. On the contrary, Leah was having the time of her life, it seemed that Leah had picked up a new hobby. Although, I'm not sure you can actually call 'let's irritate the human drinking vampire until he attacks me' game, a hobby. It was more like a death wish in my opinion.

After we left Midland's County Jail, we drove to our hotel to pack up our stuff and pay for our rooms. It was hell because Leah wouldn't allow Peter within ten feet of her suitcase. Apparently, she was afraid it was going to be contaminated by his awful stench. Pfft Leah...what can I say.

We were currently driving towards Peter's home and I was feeling particularly ... mmm ... what's the word? …miserable.

Peter and Lee were currently engaged in a cold war...and I mean that literally, because as a result of their war, I was fucking freezing.

It started the second we reached the car.

_"I cannot believe I have to sit in a car with that foul smelling evil git." Leah muttered, knowing all too well Peter could hear every word she was saying._

_I grinned at her. "Didn't I warn you about the dangers of reading Harry Potter? You're even starting to sound like the characters from the books. That's totally something Ron would say about Malfoy."_

_She grinned back and winked "Oh, sod off!" She smirked._

_I shook my head while smiling, Harry Potter, did have a way of getting to you. I remember back when I read the books, I was using British slang left and right, it drove the pack nuts._

_Leah started muttering again, no doubt complaining about the stench._

_Peter looked like he wanted to strangle her, his posture froze and he turned around to send her a glare. _

_When he caught my gaze instead, he smiled. I caught him looking at me a couple of times on the way to the car, I had absolutely no idea what he was looking at, but I figured he was probably trying to figure out what the hell I was doing with Jasper and Alice. I could feel myself getting disappointed at that thought. I wanted him to look at me because he thought I was pretty and interesting, not because he wanted to know what the hell his brother was doing with a human._  
_We reached the car and I got in the back. I slid further to make room for Leah when I saw her standing there with a disgusted look on her face._

_"I can't do it! I can't! If Sam knew that guarding you would mean I'd have to get in this...this stink-mobile, I'm sure he would've told me to get you and drag your ass back home! No one can be expected to live through this kind of agony!" She said, clearly appalled._

_It was kind of funny really, you should have seen the look on Peter's face, it was fucking priceless! I knew Leah was really getting to him with her attitude, and it wasn't gonna be long before he was going to kick her ass...or try anyway. I had faith in my sister's ability to take care of herself and me. Leah was bad-ass, everyone in the pack knew that. You don't want to fight with Leah, not only does she fight dirty, but she has a mean ass temper that would have you watching over your shoulder for the rest of your existence if you were stupid enough to provoke her._

_"What, as opposed to your delicate rose smell? Didn't it ever occur to you to use a shower, and possibly get acquainted with a bar of soap? Or did you think wet-dog smell was in this season, because I assure you, it's not!"_

_"Why you, motherfucker! I would take the smell of wet-dog over your disgusting stench any day _

_of the week!" She screeched. _

_It reminded me of Alice, in a disturbing kind of way. I made a mental note to tell her about it later, she was not gonna like it, and it would be a way for me to repay her for the whole Backstreet boys nightmare, In a small way anyway. I was so planning to get her back for that later._

_"Bella, I have no intention of getting in this car with..." She gestured at Peter, "...that, unless every fucking window of that car is down, and I mean like way down!"_

_I sighed and looked at Peter. He shrugged. "Fine, whatever!" I sighed, "You are such a drama queen!" She gave me a grin which turned into a grimace when she slid in the car next to me. _

_"Are you sure you wanna do this? There is still time to get the hell out of this, you know?"_

_"Leah, we're going! Now be nice!"_

_She snorted, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."_

_I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for a long and cold ride._

"Can I ask a question?" Leah asked.

"Yes." Peter sighed. His tone of voice clearly said otherwise.

"Are we there yet?"

The car screeched when Peter turned the wheel, and parked it on the side of the road. I screamed and my screams were accompanied by people blowing their horns, and I think I saw an old lady flip us off.

"That's it!" Peter yelled. "Whatever the hell Jasper expects me to do, whatever the hell it is he wants, I can't do it! I refuse to do it! If I have to listen to you for one more second I'm going to kill you! Kill you, kill you! Like play with your spine and wear your intestines as a hat, kill you!"

I watched him explode with fascination, I would almost thank Leah for making him lose his temper, if I wasn't sure I'd only be encouraging her. He was very different from Edward, or any of the other Cullen's for that matter. They always made sure to keep their temper in check when in my immediate vicinity. To see his anger, his rage...it was intoxicating, and pretty much hot as hell. He was totally turning me on.

Leah snorted. "Play with my spine? Wear my intestines as a hat? What kind of fashion statement are you making exactly?"

"Argh!" He yelled before he jumped out of the car. He paced outside, for a minute but obviously decided it wasn't safe enough when he looked at Leah and saw the smirk on her face. He turned around and walked away. Although he walked in human speed, he was pretty fast, and I saw his retreating back grow smaller and smaller.

I turned to Leah, "Now look at what you did!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, like I didn't see you get all hot and bothered when he lost it like that! You're lucky prince charming was too preoccupied with thoughts of killing me to realize certain smells coming from your...body." She said giving me a pointed look.

Oh fuck! Werewolf, vamp, superhuman sense of smell, please God dig me a hole to bury myself in. My face turned bright red.

"Relax, he didn't notice a thing...but you...you certainly have a thing for danger huh?"

"What?" I said a bit defensive, "Did you honestly not notice how hot he is, and how fucking irresistible he became when his anger got the best of him?"

Leah gave me a disgusted look. "Sorry sis, I have trouble seeing past his 'walking corpse' thingy." She climbed in the front seat. "Damn! That asshole took the keys with him." She muttered.

She turned to me with a wicked grin, "Say, when you were helping Jake fix up his car, he didn't by any chance show you how to hot-wire one, now did he?" She asked, with an evil glint in her eyes.

**Peter**

Death would be too good for her, she needed to suffer like she made me suffer. I

quickly stepped out of the car before I did something I knew I wouldn't regret. If she was always this irritating, I was sure Jasper wasn't gonna mind if I killed her. He would probably thank me.

"Stupid stinkin' wet-dog smelling...mutt." I muttered, while pacing around the car. Somehow that was all I could come up with, all the time I felt the need to silently and sometimes very loudly curse her,-and let's face it, that was like, all the fucking time- I used words like dog, or mutt, or mongrel. I was silently worried her smell was having some kind of toxic effect on my brain, messing with my vocabulary.

I turned myself back to the car and caught sight of the bane of my existence smirking at me, like she was having all the fun in the world.

I restrained myself from killing her, and I couldn't help but wonder why. When I saw the apologetic smile from the girl sitting beside her I knew I had my answer.

I turned around and walked away. I needed time to clear my head, I needed to know why I would care about the beautiful girl with the sad little smile.

I now knew the only reason Leah was still alive was because of Bella, because I didn't want to hurt Bella by killing her sister.

"Fuck me!" I muttered. "Why would I care about a girl I don't even know?" I kept walking trying to figure out what it was about that girl that was so fucking captivating. What was it about this girl that made wanna hunt down the reason behind that sad

little smile and kill them?

My phone started ringing, and I picked it up without checking for the caller's ID.

"What are you doing without Bella, please don't tell me you couldn't convince them to go back with you to your house? Alice was sure that text-message would do the trick!" Jasper rambled worried.

"You!" I had a hard time making a complete sentence, that's how angry I was.

"You...you...this is all your fault! When I get my hands on you I'm going to set your ass on fire! Telling me I had to pick up your new brother, I'm going to make you regret the day you turned me, mark my words Jasper Whitlock!"

Jasper started laughing his ass off. "So...I take it, it didn't go well?"

If he was here right now, I would have removed his hand and bitch slapped him with it.

"Gee, ya think? What the hell are you doing sending me to bail out humans, an unpleasant one with a hygiene problem at that. Do you _want _to get them killed?" I asked, still fuming mad.

He just started laughing all over again. "Ah, I see Leah was her normal pleasant self, don't take it personal, she was born that way."

I snorted. "How did you know I wasn't with them anyway?"

"Alice of course!" Jasper said like he suspected me to be a bit dense, "How else?

Although, she only saw you after you were a fair amount of distance from the girl's location, and speaking of them, where are they?"

"Back at the car." I grumbled.

"Okay...and why aren't you there?" He asked slowly.

"Because she's there! She's a fucking nightmare Jasper, sent up from hell by Satan

himself to annoy me to death!"

Jasper chuckled. "That she is! No one can annoy someone like Leah can, I suspect that's why Sam sent her with Bella in the first place, so he could get rid of her."

What the hell, or more specifically, who the hell was he talking about?

"I've heard them say that name too, who exactly is this Sam guy, and why is he responsible for my currant hell?" Suddenly something he said earlier popped up into my head, he said something about Alice not being able to see me until I was a fair amount of distance from the girls. What the hell was going on? I did not like these questions that came popping up out of nowhere, and I definitely didn't like the fact that I wasn't getting any answers to those particular questions.

"What the hell did you mean by Alice not being able to see me? How could two human girls be interfering with her visions?" I asked, not really expecting an answer from my irritating brother.

"Oh, so they didn't tell you that huh? Mmm, well, no need for me to spoil the surprise. Listen Peter take care of them, and this is important; don't lose sight of Bella. Someone very bad is after her, and she needs your protection. I gotta go. Good luck with Leah, and if you really want to annoy her, call her Lee Lee, she hates that, bye!" He said, before he disconnected the call.

Oh yeah, Jasper Whitlock was gonna be dead soon...or deader, at least.

I turned around and made my way back to the car and I changed my mind about killing Jasper, killing would be to good for that fucker. He was going to suffer, even if it was the last thing I'd did, I wondered what I could do to make his life the hell he made mine by sending me to look after Bella and Leah.

All I could come up with, was to tell Alice that Jasper told me, he hates that screeching noise she makes when she cums. Knowing Alice, she would punish him by not giving him any, for a month. Or maybe she'd make him give her oral sex, without getting anything in return. That way he would have to listen to her climax over and over again, I winced, no, that would be too harsh of a punishment. Don't get me wrong, there is nothing that Jasper doesn't deserve for getting me into this situation, but hearing her screechy voice yell 'I'm coming, I'm coming, Oh daddy spank me I'm coming', was beyond any torture you could ever imagine, and believe me I heard her screech it a couple of decades ago, and I'm still mentally scarred. I'm afraid there is no recovering from that.

My mind drifted back to the girl with the sad smile, I wondered if she would allow me to kiss her and make it all better. I mentally kicked myself, no the right question would be, why do I even want to?

When I reached the car I was attacked...yeah that's right, _attacked_ by Leah's smell.

"I am not going to hot-wire his car Leah, no matter how much you beg." She said, with an amused tone of voice.

"Aw, why not? Think about the expression on his face when he comes back here and finds his car has done the vanishing trick, he is so gonna freak, mmm, maybe I should let you drive away with the car while I hide in the bushes. That expression on his face really deserves an audience."

Bella sighed. "Would you shut up? I'm not going to do it!"

Leah grinned. "You said you're not going to do it, does that mean, you know how to do it? Did bad little Jakie teach goody two shoes how to hot-wire a car? I am so telling!"

"No you're not, because if you do, then I'm going to tell Emily you're the reason her famous cranberry sauce with a secret ingredient turned out so badly last Thanksgiving!" Bella yelled.

Leah stayed silent, and then started talking. "Let's say I had something to do with that, and I'm not saying I did, what could possibly have been my motive?"

Bella snorted. "Like you need a motive to mess with Emily, and I know you did, I saw you."

Leah turned to her. "You saw, then why didn't you say anything?"

Bella send her an insulted look, "Like I would ever rat you out!"

Leah gave an impatient huff, " I know, I know, I don't mean, say something to Emily, I mean, why didn't you say anything to me? Why didn't you yell at me for what I did?"

Bella grinned. "Maybe because I was sick and tired of her talking about it like its God's gift to humanity, I mean its cranberry sauce for God sake! Get over it already!"

Leah started laughing her ass off! I liked this side of her, it was pleasant, and barely tolerable. What I really liked was watching Bella laugh, and if Leah was the one that made it happen, I would gladly put up with her crap. Well, maybe not gladly, but I would keep restraining myself from killing her, or I would try at least.

"Dude, that's exactly the reason I sabotaged it. I was hoping it would shut her up for a while!" Leah yelled.

Bella laughed. "The guys all knew it was you. Paul said we should we should have sent you flowers or something, and you know how it's like impossible for Paul to do anything nice for another human being. I even think Sam knows it was you, didn't they ever think about it?"

"Nah, Sam has this edict that we can never ever, ever, ever, ever, think about Emily's famous cranberry sauce, that's why I thought I could get away with it in the first place. I think even Sam is sick of her bragging about it. Or maybe he's just jealous, she seems to give it more attention than him." Bella and Leah looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

I loved watching Bella joke around with her sister, it was beautiful. The sad smile disappeared from her mouth and the haunted look that came over her from time to time was nowhere to be seen, again I couldn't help but wonder what the hell happened to this girl.

Leah tensed. "Oh great!" She muttered. "Mr. stinks-a-lot has returned."

How the hell did she know I was there? I knew for a fact I didn't make a sound. She couldn't possibly have seen me, how did she know? Bella turned around and when she saw me, she gave me a warm smile that stirred places that had no business being stirred by a human. Still, her smile was so genuine; I couldn't help but smile back. When she turned back around, I quickly adjusted myself. Well fuck me and call me Naomi! I was starting to feel like a teenager, getting a fucking hard on because a girl smiles at me, well I ought'a kick myself in the balls.

I slowly walked to the car, quietly willing my hard on to become...not quite so hard. When I stepped back into the car my eyes met Bella's eyes in the rearview mirror. My stupid dick became hard instantly. What the fuck was going on? I decided to ignore it.

"I spoke to Jasper..."

Bella gasped. "He actually picked up the phone?"

I sighed while rubbing my eyes. "No, he called me. He knew I wasn't with you and he wanted me to return to you immediately. He said something about you being in danger. Care to tell me what kind of danger you're in?"

I saw Leah's body tense, her face freeze. My eyes turned back to Bella who had a haunted look in her eyes and an expression of horror on her face, she looked like she was trapped in a bad memory. I saw her shake her head a couple of times as if to clear it, Leah grabbed her hand and sent me a scowl.

Bella composed herself and stared at me with a blank look on her face. "Can't say that I do!" She answered. I kept watching her, wondering what the hell happened to give her that haunted look on her face, I really wanted, no needed to know, but I decided to let it go for the time being. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it, so I was gonna respect her wishes...for now.

"Okay." I said and turned back around. I put the key in the ignition and started the car. I drove back into traffic and headed home.

I glanced at Bella every now and then, but I could see that my question had caused her pain somehow.

'Well at least it shut Leah up,' I thought, relieved.

"Are we there yet?" Nope, spoke to soon.

* * *

'Sup Dudes

What did you think?

Is it still, on your 'Want to read' list? Or did it get dumped to the 'horrible beyond recognition' pile?

Please, please review? Liked it, didn't like it, doesn't matter, just give me your opinion.

My last chapter was read by more than 2000 people, but I received only 50 reviews. (For the people that did leave a review, Thank you, and I love you guys)

So please, please, I'm kinda begging...kind of...who am I kidding, I am begging!

xxxxxxxxxxxx Hanane


	7. Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

A.N This is a flashback, I want you guys to see what happened to Bella to make her the person she is right now.

It continues from the time she was found in the meadow after Victoria's torture. I hope it's not overly confusing.

* * *

_Previously:_

_I stayed there drifting peacefully until I felt a sharp pain in my heart. It felt like someone hit me on my chest... hard. I stopped drifting and fell in the water. It was all black around me and I couldn't breathe. I felt the sharp pain again. I heard a familiar voice say; "Breathe, Bella, breathe," So I did._

_Instead of water filling my longs, air did. I opened my eyes, and looked directly into Paul's face. He looked awful, tears streaming down his face, despair etched in his features. The look of despair turned to relief when he saw me open my eyes._

_"Bella! Oh God Bella I thought you were dead!" Paul cried._

_I looked him in the eyes. "I was." I said with a scratchy voice._

* * *

_Chapter Six: Fear_

To say that I was glad I wasn't dead, would be a lie. When I woke up in that meadow, body bruised battered and broken, I wasn't relieved.

I didn't think 'jikes, that was close' all I thought was 'please let me go back, I was happy, I was safe, warm and loved, please take me back'.

I had those thoughts often throughout my recovery, sometimes even after.

Charlie was worried, everyone was worried. They wanted me to talk to them, they wanted me to tell them what happened. All Charlie knew was that Paul, Seth and Sam found me in the woods, dead. He didn't know what happened to me, or why I was even there in the first place. I didn't say anything, what was I suppose to say? A redheaded maniac of a vampire blames me for the death of her mate, and decided to punish me for it by slowly torturing me to death, oh and since my werewolf friend resuscitated me, and I am now no longer dead dead, she will come back soon and finish the job.

Yeah, he'll have me locked up in a mental hospital before you can say; Edward is a closet homosexual.

So I didn't say anything.

The pack knew what happened of course, they didn' t need me to tell them. When they found me I was surrounded by the stench of leech and death. According to Leah, they had to hold their weekly pack meetings outside for months, because every time they brought up Victoria, they involuntary phased.

Leah, was with me a lot, Sam wouldn't let me be alone anymore, there was always someone from the pack in close proximity to my location, in either wolf or human form, it didn't matter, they were always ready to defend.

I didn't mind. Not because I was scared, to be honest, I'm not sure I can actually feel fear anymore. But because it made them feel better, it made them feel less useless, and helpless. The fact that I didn't object to around the clock protection worried them even more. The old me would have pitched a fit, screaming that I could take care of myself, when I didn't, it freaked them out on a whole other level.

My recovery was slow and frustrating. I had help from everyone in the pack and surprisingly from two unexpected people. Alice and Jasper showed up in the hospital out of the blue. I didn't know or asked who called them, and they never told me. They came to me in a time of great need, and made my my dark days brighter.

Alice was worried because I wasn't my usually snarky self, nor was I the goodhearted selfless girl I was before they left me. I was just me, Quiet withdrawn, and emotionally unavailable. Jasper felt what I felt, and he was a big help in those early days, when I thought I would die of frustration.

He never asked any questions but one, the day he and Alice returned to their home.

I was doing alright, physically and emotionally. I was resembling my old self more and more and told Alice and Jasper to go back home. I didn't think it was okay for them to put their lives on hold for me. They laughed and told me they were immortal and had time to spare. But I insisted they go anyway.

The day they were leaving Jasper found me sitting on his back porch with a book. Jake and Seth were playing around in wolf form on the lawn. And I was feeling some resemblance to peace. He came and sat on the porch steps.

"Why are you not afraid?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I said looking up from my book.

"Why are you not afraid? I've been feeling every emotion from you, but fear. After everything you've been through, and knowing she's still out there, how can you not be scared?"

I took a deep breath. "What can she do to me, that she hasn't do already?"

He turned his face to me and studied my features. "You're not afraid of pain." He stated matter-of-factly.

"No. It's all relative anyway. When I died, it all went away, everything went away. I was...okay, what she did didn't affect me, it didn't taint me like it does here."

Jasper watched me curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know exactly...it's just...sometimes...I feel like what she did...affected me, in more ways then one." I took a deep breath, not really sure how the explain this without sounding insane.

"I feel like her evil affected me somehow. Like I took some of it inside me...or something like that. I don't really know how to explain it, all I can say is, I'm not myself anymore, and now I'm worried I never will be again."

Jasper stood up and walked over to me. He bent down and sat in front of me on his knees, while taking my hand in his.

"Darlin' you were tortured to death. You literally died, of course you don't feel like yourself, how could you? But you are not evil, nothing she could have done could make you evil, I don't understand why you would say that."

I gave him a weak smile. "It's not that I feel like I'm evil, it's more like...to do something like what she did to me, to another person, takes some sort of coldness, and lack of empathy, with the way I feel right now, I fear I took over some of her...evilness if you will. I feel so cold, so detached. I'm worried that I might become her in some fashion-and yes I know deep down that I could never do that to an other person, because mainly, I don't have the strength for it, but what if I did? What if something happens, and by some weird and strange occurrence, I turn into a vampire, will I become like her?"

Jasper gave me a sad smile. "You remember what I told you about my history?"

"You mean Maria, Peter and Charlotte? The newborn wars?"

"Yeah...I did all that-what Victoria did to you I mean, and worse." He looked scared like he was afraid I was going to call him a monster.

I squeezed his hand. "I know that, but you're not that person anymore, you're not bad Jasper, you just didn't know any better, and the second you did, the second you heard about another way of live, you took that chance and stopped being that person. I love who you are Jasper, and I love who you were."

He studied my features carefully. "You know, I know you're telling the truth when you say that, but I can't for the life of me understand why. How could you love who I was, I was a monster Bella, I fed of humans, I killed for no reason, I tortured people-"

"Yes, but you didn't really want to. First of all, you're a vampire, it's in your nature to feed of human blood. And second of all, you were all that, but didn't want to be, so you changed. You are the man you are today because that 'monster' didn't want to be that way anymore, you should respect that. You should respect yourself for wanting to change that before you even knew it was possible."

He gave me a thoughtful look. "You shouldn't worry that much you know, you will never become what Victoria is. First of all, you wouldn't let yourself, and second of all, I wouldn't let you-and I'm only one on a long list of people who would gladly kick your head straight if you ever went on that path."

I laughed. "You're right, the pack would be on me in a heartbeat!"

Jasper sighed in exasperation. "The pack? What about Alice, I can already see her running after you telling you that you really need to feed on animals because red eyes are not in this season, and clash with your outfit."

We both burst out in laughter.

Things got a lot better after that day. I missed Alice and Jasper like crazy, but I thought about his words every time I had a bad day. I started letting people in again, starting with Leah. To be honest, I didn't really let her in, she fucking kicked down the door, but that's Leah for ya. Charlie asked Sue to marry him and she accepted. I attended Charlie and Sue's wedding in a cast. It was a happy occasion, Charlie could get his mind of me a bit and focus on more important matters like Sue, and I got a new brother and sister.

The other good thing that came from that wedding was Paul. I didn't talk to him much after that day in the clearing, I didn't know what to say.

Everything that happened was because I reacted bad to something that should have been a good thing, resulting in me being tortured to death. I felt like such an idiot, how did I tell him that. How did I tell him I was sorry? I didn't know, so I didn't say anything, there had been a lot of not saying things lately.

At the reception, I had a bit of a claustrophobic feeling and decided to step out for a breath of fresh air for a while. We were on Quillette territory, so I wasn't really worried, but to be sure, I whispered my intentions in Jared's ear. He of course, wanted to come with me.

"Okay, lets go." He said with a worried frown on his face.

"No Jared, thank you, but I only told you so that you wouldn't worry. I'm alright, I really am, it's just...it's crowded you know, I need a bit of a breather a little alone time..."

He nodded grimly. "Say no more, just stay where I can see you." He said nodding at big glass door leading to the garden.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. "Promise." I said before I turned around and made my way to the garden.

I stepped outside and took a deep breath.

Being in close proximity to so many people wasn't really a good idea for me. If it was any other wedding I wouldn't have attended, but it was Charlie's so...what could I have done, missed my own fathers wedding?

I heard Sam's voice through the door yelling something at someone, it immediately took me back to that day in the meadow.

"We need to get her to a hospital! NOW!" I heard another familiar voice yell in obvious panic.

That's when I realized Paul and I weren't the only ones in the meadow.

I could see Sam kneeling on my other side holding a cloth to my stomach, attempting to stop the bleeding .

"Sam?" I asked surprised.

"I'm here Bella, don't worry, you're safe." He said bringing his head beside my face.

"God Sam you look awful!" I said when I saw his tear-stained face. Why was he crying, Ive never seen Sam cry, somehow it felt worse then anything Victoria did to me. She made this strong man cry, my brother in everything but blood.

"Oh God who died?" I asked in mock horror.

He made a chocking sound. " God Bella don't do that. You scared me to death, and you know me being immortal and all that's a hard thing to do."

Paul-who was gently trying to stop the bleeding of my wrist- tried taking my hand in his. He winced when he saw what Victoria did to my broken fingers.

"We really need to her get to a hospital!" He said urgently.

"God this hurts! I really want to go back to the lake now. There is no pain in the lake" I said with a dazed smile.

"What lake sweetheart?" Sam asked

I smiled softly, "The lake where you go when you die Sam. It was beautiful. No one was there, I was all alone drifting, just drifting while counting clouds. I wanna go back there..." I whispered dreamily.

"No Bella! No lake for you! You hear me? There will be no...for...Swan Bella stay...me! ...love...Bella..."

I didn't hear anything else. I just drifted again, but to my disappointment this time, I didn't find a lake.

I found blackness.

"Fancy meeting you here..." A voice behind me said.

I turned around to see Paul standing there with two drinks in his hands. My eyes left his, and found Jared's who was still sitting in the exact same spot I left him. He gave me a semi apologetic smile. It was no secret between the guys, that I didn't like to talk to Paul anymore, not since Victoria.

I sent Jared an 'I'll deal with you later' look, and turned my face back to Paul.

"Is one of those for me?" I asked, knowing I wasn't getting out of this one.

"Yeah, I brought you water though, because I know you can't mix alcohol with the pills you're taking." He gave me a scrutinizing look.

"You are still taking them, right?"

Damn, I wish I could drink alcohol, I knew I was going to need it. I silently vowed to myself to take Leah out and get drunk the moment I would be aloud to drink.

"Yeah, I'm still taking my pills. Kind of have too."

He smiled. He was nervous, I could tell. "Good." His voice brought back memories I wanted to forget, I shivered. "Are you cold?" He asked worried.

"Naah, I"m fine."

Damn! Why didn't I say I was, then I could have used that excuse to get myself the hell out of this conversation and go back inside.

"Why wont you talk to me?" He suddenly asked.

"I am talking to you right now, aren't I?"

"Don't give me that, you know what I mean."

I sighed. I really didn't want to do this right now...or ever for that matter, but since it was going to happen anyway, I decided to be as honest as I could.

"Because I don't want to, I don't want to know what happened. I know I stop everyone else that tries to talk to me about it, but I know I can't shut you up." I smiled. "That's like impossible."

"Why don't you want to hear about it, it's not like you don't know what happened?"

"I know what happened, but...I just don't want to know how much it hurt you...all of you." I said trying to make him understand, "It's all my fault, by rights I shouldn't have gone out there, I was upset and-"

"Yes," Paul said interupting me, "And I'm the one that upset you! This was all my fault! When I found you, Bella you were dead!"

He clenshed his jaw, "God Bella, I was a mess. Seth started howling and I could feel his panic. Sam changed back and started CPR. I couldn't even do that Bella, I couldn't even change back to help you. The only reason I changed back was because I didn't want to feel the pack's pain. When Seth howled the way he did, the others thought one of us had died. There is only one reason for a wolf to howl like that, and that is for the loss of a brother or sister. The others immediately phased and when they saw you lying there, I could feel everyone's grief and pain. If it wasn't for that I would have stayed in wolf form."

He swallowed back his tears. "Bella, the second you left, I knew there was something wrong, I just had my head shoved up my ass to deep to see it. I kept thinking about it, and I didn't know what it was that was bothering me until I got that phone call."

I snapped my head up to meet his gaze in surprise, "What phone call?"

"Alice's phone call. She asked me if I knew what was wrong with you, she had a...vision of you sitting in your car crying your eyes out, and I told her I didn't know. I said that you came to see me earlier, and you seemed fine. I told her that I told you about my imprint, and that's when she started yelling at me, well screeching is more like it, because that voice of hers...lets just say I'm still having trouble picking up high pitched sounds."

I grinned knowing exactly what he was talking about.

His face sobered. "Bella I swear, I had no idea you'd take it the way you did. She told me you probably felt like I was abandoning you, like he did-but I swear I wasn't. The fact that I imprinted didn't mean I was going to forget about you...I love you...you're my best friend, I could never ever leave you, ever! I thought you knew that." He said sounding a bit hurt.

"I did know that, I just...temporarily forgot, I guess. I panicked, but I realized I was being an idiot before Victoria showed up, and I was planning on coming back...it just, never happened I guess, instead she came along and...well the rest is history."

"It's not just your fault, when Alice told me how you probably felt I could have kicked myself, I was such an idiot. I should have assured you I wasn't going to leave you before I ever told you." His face had a pained expression.  
"When she told me...she had a vision, or her vision changed when she was talking on the phone with me. She saw you and Victoria in the meadow, first talking, and later...she saw you die...she saw Victoria leave and she saw you die. Everything went black after that.

When she told me that I freaked. I ran out of the house on my way to that stupid meadow to find you and save you from Victoria. To be honest I was planning on killing you myself when I found you, for being stupid enough to go out there on your own."

I grimaced. "Yeah, not one of my brightest idea's."

He smiles wryly, "Not by far, no."

He took a deep breath as if he was trying to collect himself and continued, "I phased and my mind linked with Sam and Seth who were patrolling at that time. They went with me and...well like you said, the rest is history..."

We stayed silent for a while, until he broke it. "I miss you..I miss seeing you everyday, I miss not talking to you, I miss your smell, God I miss everything about you! Please tell me you forgive me and be my best friend again, I need you Bella, please?" He pleaded.

I was gaping at him. "Forgive you? What the hell do you need forgiveness for, none of this was your fault!"

"If I hadn't-"

"You didn't do anything wrong, I was the the idiot who ran off for no good reason." I walked over to him and placed my hands on his cheeks. "You did nothing wrong, you hear me? This wasn't your fault in any way! You hear me?"

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. Damn that Victoria, now she made Paul cry too.

He gave me a watery smile and nodded his head.

"Good, now lets go eats some damned wedding cake, I'm hungry!"

Paul and my relationship restored itself to it's previous state and we only grew closer together. I finally got the chance to know his imprint. I already knew her of course, with her being Jake's sister and all, but now I really got to know her and she was perfect for him. First I loved her for making Paul happy, later I loved her because she became my sister in every sense of the word.

Everything was looking up, I was closer to the person I used to be. I had my bad days of course, but I would always pull through in the end. I was no longer regretting being alive and I could see myself be happy again.

So all in all life was good, that is, until Victoria decided to attack again.

She came at me when I was at my dads house. Charlie and I moved to the reservation and moved in with Sue, it was a bigger house and at the reservation we were protected, so it made sense.

I left the reservation with Rachel to get some stuff from my old room. We were guarded of course. Quill and Embry were waiting downstairs for us. When I walked to my closet to grab the box of old photographs I was there to retrieve, I tripped over a loose floorboard.

When I went to put it back in its place I saw things I never thought I would see again; pictures of Edward Cullen, the CD he made for my birthday, Rosalie's unopened present and the plain tickets Esme and Carlisle gave me.

I sat down and retrieved them with silent tears falling down my face. Rachel was watching me with worry etched in her features, but I told her I was alright, I told her it was just old memories.

Suddenly we heard the slamming of the front door followed by growling. I looked at Rachel and we both started running downstairs frantic with worry.

When I opened the front door, we were met with the sight of two wolf growling at a very pissed of Victoria. When she saw me she gave me an evil smirk.

"Hey there girlie girl, told you I'd be back!"

My mind was racing with worry, what if she hurt Rachel, that would kill Paul, I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't let her attention shift to her.

"Hello Victoria, I see you're still the same old crazed psychopath." I watched the wolves growl at her, but never approach her. I knew they were ordered to defend only. Sam was worried Victoria would do something like this, try to provoke the wolves into following her which meant they would have to leave me all alone and unprotected. He said there were signs she wasn't working alone anymore. I knew the boys would stay put until the reinforcements came.

"Oh, how you wound me." She smirked evilly. "I saw you were getting way to happy for your own good, I thought I'd give you a little reminder of things to come." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh what are you gonna do, torture me to death? Can anyone say; been there, done that?"

"Oooh I see little Bella finally managed to grow up, at least I taught you something right, your begging for your live was so...whats the word...pathetic." She said mockingly.

I snorted. "Oh please, you wish! You did everything in your power to make me beg for my life, can't handle it huh, that I turned out to be stronger then you? I wonder, did you beg when your sire drained the life out of you, did you plead for your pathetic life, is that why you can't stand the fact that I didn't?"

I saw her anger before she pushed it down and made a blank face.

"Your going to regret you said that, the next time I'll make you take it back, and you know there will be a next time." The wolfs growled menacingly.

Victoria froze. "Oh, I gotta go, I'll see you soon Bella dear, take care of yourself for me know will you? I need you in good health for whats to come." She smirked and disappeared. Seconds after four large wolves emerged from the forest.

The next day Sam came to talk to me. He told me he had an idea, and he wanted to know what I thought about it.

He asked if I would be apposed to leaving Forks for a while, whilst the pack tries to hunt Victoria down. Hr felt it wasn't safe for me anymore, and he felt it would be safer for me elsewhere.

I agreed completely, the only thing we disagreed on was the number of wolves that would be accompanying me. He wanted to send me with Leah Jake and Seth, and I told him only Leah should come because the other still had school. In the end, I won.

And I left Forks with Leah, with no plan, no place to stay, and the vow to make as much fun despite Jake's 'it's not spring-break' speech.

* * *

_Hi Guys,_

_First of all; thanks for all your reviews, I absolutely loved them!_

_Second of all; what did you think?_

_This is not a funny chapter,nor is it meant to be._

_This is merely my way of showing what happened to Bella to make her the person that she is today._

_Next week, we go back to Petey Lee and Bee._

_My question is; do you want to see the Cullen's again?_

_And do you want to have a confrontation, or a I forgive you fest, because I'm telling you now._

_There is no way MY Bella will ever forgive that stupid Edward._

_Let me know, oh and pleaseeeee review._

_xxxx Hanane_


	8. Rearview Mirror

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_._

_._

**_._**

**_-Chapter Seven: Rear-view Mirror-_**

_._

_._

_._

**Bella**

"Bella," someone said, shaking me softly. I ignored it and continued enjoying my dream, about a red eyed monster that worshiped the ground I walked on.

"Bella, wake up."

"Mmkay, Charlie, one more minute," I mumbled sleepily. I did _not_ want to get up.

"Bella, wake up!"

I recognized Leah's voice, but I couldn't care less at the moment. All I wanted was to finish the damn dream and enjoy it while it lasted. "Mmmmm, maybe later."

"Just shake her awake softly," I heard a male voice say.

"Mind your own business! I know how to wake up my own damn sister, thank you very much!" Leah snapped back in her usual manner.

I sleepily wondered who Leah was talking to, but it was just a fleeting thought, and I was too tired to really care.

"Bella! Bella, wake up! Bella, I walked in on Charlie and Sue having sex on the kitchen table!" Leah screamed in my ear.

I was instantly awake.

"WHAT? Oh my God! We need to disinfect the kitchen immediately! Oh Leah, you poor girl, how are your eyes?" I yelled horrified. When she saw the disgusted look on my face, Leah roared with laughter clutching her sides helplessly. When her laughter was joined by a man's baritone, I looked around to find out what the hell was going on.

Everything came back to me when my eyes found Peter's amused face. "Oh...I remember..." I mumbled with cheeks tinged with embarrassment. I glared at Leah. "Hey, that was uncalled for!"

"I know," she choked out between fits of laughter, "But damn, it was hilarious!"

"Bitch," I grumbled. "That shit is _so_ not funny, you know I felt sick for a week after that happened to me!"

"Wait a minute," Peter interrupted. "That shit happened to you? You actually caught two people having sex on your kitchen table?"

I gagged disgustedly."Not two people, _I caught our fucking parents_...well...fucking. Her mom and my dad, I don't think I'll ever recover from that sight," I shuddered at the very image this conversation brought me.

Leah just kept laughing. "Hey, I'm just glad it wasn't me...or Seth for that matter."

"Why not Seth?" I asked a bit hurt that she didn't mind me seeing Charlie and Sue in action, but didn't want her brother to see the same disturbing sight."

She gave me a pointed look. "Come on Bells think about it...if Seth sees it, I will too, eventually."

She shuddered dramatically. "And I really do not wanna see that. Ever!"

Oh right, the whole collective mind thing. I started laughing my ass off at the idea. "Just think about it, the guys would freak. Sam would have to throw edicts left and right to stop that disturbing memory."

Leah snickered at the thought. "Oh, ehm...speaking of Charlie, he called while you were sleeping."

I stretched, and stifled a yawn. "What did he say?" I asked curiously.

"Well...I kind of didn't pick up the phone..."

"Why the hell not?" I asked calmly.

"I don't know, I just...figured it be a good idea to wait until we had some answers before we talk to your dad. You know he's gonna want to know where we're going, and more importantly...with whom. Unless you want to lie to him?" _again._

I felt a pang of guilt about all the lies I told Charlie in order to protect the pack and the Cullens. Let's just say Charlie didn't believe me as easily as he once did. "No, no I guess you're right. We need to think about what we're going to tell him before we call him back."

I looked at Peter. He was still driving but I could see him in the rear-view mirror. He had a soft look with a hint of a smile on his face, he looked...content. I couldn't help but wonder what particular thought gave him that mood. I silently wished it had something to do with me.

My eyes snapped back to Leah. "Why did you wake me up, anyway? Getting bored?" I teased.

"No, well yeah, I am bored. Mr bad smell over there is no fun. But that's not why I woke you. According to him, we're almost at his house," she turned her attention to Peter. "Please tell me your house doesn't have the same atrocious smell your car has?"

Peter snorted. "Please, like its possible to smell anything but wet dog when you're in the vicinity. I'm just happy to be the first person to give you the opportunity to use some soap, I have an extra bar of soap - well a couple actually, 'cause I don't think one bar will make a difference - with your name on it."

Leah gave him a sweet smile. "Going by the smell of you, I find it hard to believe you even own soap, let alone know how to use it."

I sighed. "I wish I was asleep."

Leah and Peter's bitching was interrupted by Leah's phone ringing.

_Who let the dogs out? _

_Who, who, who, who, who? _

_Who let the dogs out? _

_Who, who, who, who, who?_

It was the ring tone everyone in the pack used for each other. When Leah heard the ring tone, she gave me a worried look.

"Well, pick up the damn phone." I grumbled.

"What? Hell no! What the hell am I suppose to say? You pick it up," she said almost panicking.

"Fine! Fucking coward," I muttered before answering the phone.

I took a deep breath. "Yellow!"

"Bella? It's Sam. Why are you answering Leah's phone? Where's Leah?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

I immediately knew we were in a shitload of trouble and that handing the phone back to Leah would be a very big mistake. When I looked at Leah's panicked face I knew she figured out what was going on too.

"Well, hello there, Sammy! I'm fine, thanks for asking by the way."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella... Hello, how are you doing...you know...with the whole BEING THROWN IN JAIL PART OF YOUR DAY?"

Leah looked like she was going to jump out of the car to save herself. I just gulped and wondered how the hell Sam knew about that little tid bit.

My eyes met Peter's in the rear-view mirror. I could see he was very interested in this conversation but didn't want us to notice that fact. I decided to just talk. It was stupid to try and keep things from him anyway, and since Jasper sent him to us, I kind of trusted him. I would talk freely and figure out what to do about him and Leah later. I mentally groaned because I predicted many more arguments to come between those two.

My mind snapped back to my conversation with Sam when he growled impatiently. "Uhhhm...who told? Did Jasper call you?" I asked, not really believing that Jasper would screw me over like that.

"WHAT? You mean you told that leech before you called your own brothers? That's it! Red-headed leech or not, you are coming home right now so I can kick your ass! I cannot believe I was stupid enough to think you and Leah could act like adults for once. Really Bella, for all the stupid reasons to get thrown in jail...you pick that one? What the hell were you thinking? Were you even thinking? No! You know what, don't answer that. I'm pretty sure I don't even want to know."

Fuck! He obviously knew more then I thought he did. Jasper didn't even know why we were in jail, I was so dead. My mind was racing, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. Since I couldn't seem to find a way, I panicked, and did the only thing I could think of...I saved myself. "It was all Leah's idea, I swear!" I yelled.

"What?" Leah screeched. "Why you little..."

"Well it was!" I snapped at Leah, with a semi apologetic shrug.

"I don't care who came up with that moronic plan, you both participated. That means you both receive an as-kicking from me!"

Uh oh..we were so beyond dead at this point. "Well, we were drunk!" said, trying to grasp at straws.

"Oh, well this shit just gets better and better, _of course_ you were drunk. I mean why wouldn't you be? It's not like we specifically told you not to."

His sarcasm was making me wince. "How did you find out anyway?" I asked curiously.

He sighed tiredly and even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was pinching the bridge of his nose like he always did when a member of the pack did something to stress him out. Usually it was Quil with one of his dumb-ass schemes but Brady and Collin were known to do some stupid shit too. I felt guilty for the stress I added to his already stressful life, but Sam had assured me time and again that he wouldn't have it any other way. I loved him for that. "Well...Charlie received a phone call from the Midland's sheriff's department, informing him exactly what his little girl was up to," he chuckled darkly.

I groaned. "They called Charlie? Just kill me now, otherwise Charlie will."

"Yes, you're right," he agreed amusedly. "Charlie will kill you, in fact, he's currently making up ways to do just that. With the help of Paul and Jacob of course."

I groaned, cradling my head in my hand. "That's it, I am not coming back home."

Sam sighed. "Hand the phone to Leah, I need to talk to her for a bit."

Leah desperately shook her head.

"Uhm...sorry, no can't do," I said hesitantly.

"And why the hell not?"

My mind frantically searched for a way out. "Uhm..'cause she just stepped out of the car," I lied almost desperately.

Leah slapped her head in exasperation, shaking it softly, and I'm pretty sure I heard Peter snort.

Sam stayed silent for a moment. "So..you're trying to tell me that Leah stepped out of the car...out of a moving car?"

Uh-oh... "How do you know it's moving?" I asked, desperately grasping a straws.

"Oh I don't know...because I have ears!" he snapped back sarcastically.

I giggled nervously. "Well, you know Leah, she's probably out chasing a squirrel or something."

Leah sent me a menacing glare that told me she was so going to get back at me for that comment.

Sam exhaled loudly, muttering something about stupid pale faces. "Just put her on, Bella. Now."

I gave Lea an apologetic shrug and handed her the phone. She looked at it as if it was going to attack her, but she accepted it none the less. "Sam."

Since I didn't have special vampire or werewolf hearing, I couldn't listen in on the conversation. I could however hear Sam yell, and see Leah wince.

"So fucking what?" Leah suddenly snapped. "It's about time she- no _we_ had a little fun. Granted, getting thrown in jail wasn't exactly fun, but it was a once in a lifetime experience - at least I hope it was - that every teenager should experience. So again I ask; _so fucking what?"_

My eyes found Peter who was listening to the conversation intently. I was so busy ogling him, that I almost didn't notice Leah's body freeze. Almost.

"What? When the fuck did this happen?" she asked coldly. I knew that whatever they were discussing was important, because Leah had reverted back into what I liked to call; GI Jane mode.

"Why the fuck didn't I hear about this sooner? Who was on watch? So help me Sam, If you tell me it was Quil, I will murder you!"

I watched as her face grew more angry by the second."How could you-"

"_Fine!_ What do I do now?" she grumbled annoyed at Sam's interruption.

"..._What?"_

Leah gave Peter a nervous glance before her eyes rested on me with a worried frown. "No, no problem. No problem at all," she said reluctantly. She rubbed her forehead absentmindedly. "I'm not sure where we're gonna be, but I'll probably know in about an hour or so. I'll text you the address then."

"Yeah...you too."

She ended the call with a sigh and stayed silent for a while. I watched her closely but patiently, waiting for her to tell me what the hell was going on. Just when I thought I couldn't wait any longer she started talking.

"So...we're in a shitload of trouble.." she stated matter-of-factly.

I gulped at the serious expression on her face. "Is everything okay? Was someone hurt?" I asked anxiously.

She immediately shook her head. "No! No! Nothing like that, thankfully. It's...the red-head...they- Sam thinks she might know where we are."

My body froze in terror. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Oh my fucking God!_ She was going to find me, again. My stomach churned and felt like throwing up. I felt beads of sweat gather on my for-head and upper lip. I felt a cool drop of sweat slither down my spine. She was going to find me, and finish what she started. My eyes found Peter's in the rear-view mirror._ For a guy who's suppose to be driving, he sure does watch the rear-view mirror a lot,_ I thought absentmindedly.

Maybe if I was lucky, we would hit a tree or something. At least death-by-car-crash would be a lot less painful then the one Victoria was planning for me. Peter and Leah would be fine. They were pretty much indestructible anyway. My eyes were still frozen on Peter's and somehow, in him, I found the strength to pull myself together.

I swallowed loudly. "Victoria knows? How? I don't even know where the fuck we are. How could she know?"

Leah took a deep breath to calm herself. Judging by how she was shaking I could tel she needed to calm down. I wasn't worried though. I knew Leah would never phase with me sitting next to her, she would never do anything to hurt me. "They found her in our backyard eavesdropping on Charlie while he was on the phone. We think she might have overheard his conversation with the cop from Midland, so she at least knows that's where we were."

I was in shock. She actually managed to get that close to Charlie? She could have killed him. Why didn't she? "Goddammit Leah!" I exploded. "She was in our fucking backyard? In our _home_? How? How the hell did she get on Quileutte land? Who the fuck was on watch?" my mind was racing with possibilities. How could this have happened? I was so happy Charlie decided to move into Sue's house on the reservation instead of Sue moving to Forks. I knew the pack would never let a vampire cross their land and was happy to know Charlie was going to be a lot saver. And then this happened, showing me there really was no place safe from Victoria's reach.

She cringed. "I know, B, I'm not exactly thrilled with this development either. Somehow she just got through, it happens I guess," she said rubbing the back of her neck. "They're keeping a twenty-four hour watch on Charlie and mom, and Seth is so pissed he isn't going to leave home for a very long time. But the thing is...they think she left town. Sam thinks she's on her way to Midland."

I froze. "Well, that's just fucking great then!"

We were going to have to leave. We couldn't stay in one place, not with that bitch sniffing around. It would only be a matter of time before she found me. I glanced at Peter, who was watching us like a hawk. I didn't understand why, but the thought of leaving him, made my blood turn cold. I decided to set that troubling thought aside for a while and focus on the issue at hand.

"So...what now? We go home?" I asked uncertainly. I didn't think home was the best place for us, not right now to least. Too many people that could get caught in the crossfire, and I really didn't want to bring that shit back to the Forks.

Before Leah could answer my question, Peter beat her to it. "No you're not!" he answered determinately. "Jasper put your safety in my hands, and there is where it will remain until he says otherwise. He told me to take you to my home not return you to yours so that is exactly what we're going to do."

He was right. How long could I keep running anyway, I was already exhausted as it was. Maybe staying was the better option.

Leah froze, and turned her face to him. "And how exactly are you planing on stopping us if we decide to leave your smelly ass?" she asked outraged. "Do you honestly think you, or that stupid Cullen, have any say in this?"

Uh oh..Leah was pissed off and I knew from personal experience that a pissed off Leah was NEVER a good thing. People tended to get killed, or possibly maimed when Leah was upset. I took a deep breath and knew I needed to stop this from escalating. She wasn't shaking yet, but I knew it could happen at any second, and a pissed off shaking Leah was so not what I needed right now.

"This whole fucking mess is their stupid fault to begin with," Leah continued. "If they hadn't-"

"Leah, enough!" I interrupted.

"Bells..."

"No, seriously Lee, this is not helping. I need you to help me think this through. What's our best option? Do we run, or stay? Because I for one have had it with running from that deranged psycho!"

Leah sighed while rubbing her eyes. "I don't know, Bells, running from a derange psycho sounds like a solid plan to me. The whole staying put while she searches for you plan is what's sounding kind of moronic, but hey, you know me, whatever you wanna do, I'm game."

I gave her a grateful smile. I could always count on Leah for anything. She was the best sister a girl could ask for and I found myself relieved that Sam decided to send her with me instead of Jacob, or God forbid, Quil. I silently shuddered at that thought until I was startled by the sound of Peter's voice.

"So, is one of you ladies ever going to explain WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Peter suddenly yelled.

"No!" Leah snapped.

"Yes," I sighed.

Leah glared at me, but relented wen she saw my determent expression. "Fine! Well, I guess we're telling everyone now. Let's tell the paper boy too, and why don't we add the milkman to that list while we're at it."

I snorted. Leah could be such a drama queen.

"I'm waiting..." Peter interrupted again. Damn! I could not believe I kept forgetting about him, he was way too hot to forget, and it was kind of rude. Certainly not the impression I wanted to make.

Peter, who mistook my silence for reluctance to speak about my 'little problem' started to speak in a very soft, and soothing tone of voice. "...Look, Bella...I understand if this is something you don't want to talk about, believe me I do. But I am here to protect you," he glared at Leah wen she snorted. "Jasper called me because he believed I could keep you safe, but the thing is; I can't keep you safe if I don't know what I'm protecting you from. So please...tell me?"

I nodded reluctantly. It did make sense. "I will. Once we get to your house, I will."

His eyes met mine in the rear-view mirror, and he searched my face for a moment before he found what he was looking for, and nodded reluctantly. "I'll hold you to that."

Leah grimaced in disgust. "Yeah, I'm glad we're all becoming buddy buddy and shit," she said pointing at me and Peter, "But I still don't know what exactly you want to do, and I need to know now because Sam is waiting for my call."

I nodded absentmindedly. "Why do you have to call Sam back, anyway?"

Leah stayed silent. Whatever it was she was so reluctant to tell me I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

"Yeah, that's an other reason we're currently knee deep in shit," she took a deep breath, "Sam...well, he wants to send us a couple of people, just so that we stay safe. He doesn't know about Jasper and Mr. I-smell-like-the-dead," she said with a nod to Peter, startling him, "Having your back. They think it's just me. Sam figured he'd send us a couple of the guys and they'd either escort us home, or go with us to where ever the hell it is we're going."

I groaned. "Leah," I whined.

"I know! I know, don't look at me, it was _so_ not my idea."

"Well, who is he sending?"

"I don't know, but I imagine he'll leave the guys with the imprints home. You know those dude's can't stand to be a minute away from their 'reason'. Fucking pussies. It's a good thing too, imagine having to listen to them whine all day long," Leah grumbled. "I'd rather kiss one of those fucking Cullens."

"So, I take it Jasper isn't the only one that has to explain some shit to me. Once we get to my house, I want to hear everything, and I do mean everything," Peter said grimly. "I can't wait, because this sounds like a very interesting story."

"Shut up, you filthy leech, and go buy some deodorant!" Leah snapped.

"If I do, will you promise you'll use it? Pleaaaaassssee...?" Peter mocked.

"Believe me, you garbage bag, if you ever decide to join this century and buy deodorant to try and get rid of your filthy smell, there won't be enough left for me."

"Blow me!" Peter scowled.

"Pfff, not even if you've bathed!"

I groaned. "I am so going back to sleep..."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hey Guys,_

_Which one of the wolves do you want to see with Peter Bella and Leah?_

_Let me know._

_For al of us Jasper fans out there, he's coming..._

_Thanks for all your reviews, your love is greatly appreciated, and helps me get of my ass and actually write something, so thanks._

_Hanane_


End file.
